Lucha por el Amor
by Haru1305
Summary: Rin era una joven de 15 años enamorada de Sesshomaru, pero este no le hacía caso, Inuyasha el mejor amigo de Rin y hermano menor de Sesshomaru la amaba en secreto. ¿Podrá Rin conquistar a su amado? O ¿Será conquistada por su mejor amigo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 1**

— Rin.

No, no puede ser, esa voz, tan fría e indiferente, la misma que en un tiempo la hizo suspirar, enloquecer y delirar.

Se giró lentamente, y allí lo vio, de pie frente a ella, tan hermoso y elegante, con su largo cabello plateado y sus profundos ojos dorados, que resplandecían cual soles en pleno verano, sintió como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido ante su presencia, las manos le sudaban, el estómago se le encogía, y su cara ardía y quemaba a partes iguales, a causa del fuerte sonrojo que le provocaba su cercanía.

¿Sería un sueño, como en tantas otras ocasiones?, tal vez, y como siempre ella terminaría llorando a mares por su ausencia.

— Sess.. Sesshomaru— Pronunció en un susurro su voz salió temblorosa a causa de la sorpresa, o quizás del miedo, miedo de verlo de creerlo real, y al mismo tiempo de fantasear con su presencia.

Extendió una mano temblorosa, hasta rozar su rostro, acarició la blanca y suave piel con delicadeza, y él cerró los ojos ante la tibieza de su piel.

En un momento de lucidez, ella apartó la mano con rapidez, como si el solo contacto de las pieles quemara, la llevó hasta su pecho, apretándola con fuerza, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al tiempo en que él le dedicaba una mirada interrogante.

Estaba allí, no era uno más de sus sueños, la realidad la golpeó como si le hubiesen dado una fuerte bofetada, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, el miedo la invadió, no quería sufrir por él, no de nuevo. Obligó a sus pies a moverse, retrocediendo un par de pasos, para luego salir corriendo, escapando de su cercanía.

Sesshomaru se quedó allí, sin ninguna emoción en su semblante, que delatara sus pensamientos, solo contemplando la puerta cerrada de la casa de Rin, por la que ella había desaparecido segundos antes.

* * *

— Inuyasha, Inuyasha — Una jovencita de ojos chocolates y cabellos negros que caían hasta su cintura, corría por los pasillos del instituto, al tiempo que agitaba frenéticamente su mano derecha, intentando llamar la atención de su mejor amigo.

El mencionado detuvo sus pasos al reconocer su voz, por encima del murmullo que producían los demás estudiantes. Se giró para verla correr hacia él, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede Rin?— La miró interrogante, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, y enarcando una ceja.

La joven llegó hasta él jadeando, y con la cara roja a causa del esfuerzo, una visión más que adorable ante los ojos de Inuyasha. — Te he estado buscando durante horas — Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Para que? — La cuestionó interesado.

— ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?— Negó con suavidad, mientras dejaba escapar una risita.

— _Si supieras, quién ocupa casi todos mis pensamientos._ Pensó él, con algo de tristeza.

La joven agitó una mano frente a la cara de su amigo, intentando que saliera de su actual transe. — Lo ves, a eso me refiero, últimamente estás muy distraído — Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. — Me estás ocultando algo, ¿cierto?.

— Claro que no — Respondió algo nervioso, y concentrándose para evitar sonrojarse. — Aún no me has dicho para que me buscabas.

— Oh es cierto — Rió. — En dos días debemos entregar nuestro proyecto de biología, y aún nos faltan varios detalles por terminar.

Él asintió en respuesta. — Lo sé — Respondió sin mucha emoción, odiaba esa materia, y si había logrado aprobarla hasta el momento, era gracias a la ayuda de Rin.

— Sé que no te agrada — dijo adivinado sus pensamientos — Pero es necesario aprobar la materia, para poder cursar este año, además para eso estoy yo — Infló el pecho con orgullo. — La mejor estudiante de biología de nuestro salón.

— Feh, eres una presumida — La golpeó suavemente en la cabeza, y ella rió en respuesta.

— Bien, me preguntaba si podía ir esta tarde a tu casa, y así terminar el proyecto, ¿Qué dices?.

— De acuerdo — Inuyasha tuvo que aguantar el impulso de sonreír, le encantaba la compañía de la joven, y es que estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, la conoció cuando tenían 5 años, eran compañeros de la escuela, y se volvieron inseparables desde entonces.

No supo cuando sus sentimientos comenzaron a cambiar, transformando el cariño de amigos, por el amor, pero el nunca se había atrevido a confesarle lo que sentía.

— Genial — Sonrió emocionada. — Oye Inuyasha. — Desvío la mirada avergonzada, y retorció sus dedos nerviosa. — ¿Tu.. Tu hermano estará en casa? Sus mejillas se tornaron escarlata.

Y esa era la razón, por la que el joven no se animaba a contarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, ella estaba enamorada de su hermano mayor. No entendía como una chica como Rin, linda, inteligente y de buenos sentimientos, había sido capaz de enamorarse de ese imbécil. Él era frío y arrogante, con un aura de superioridad que asqueria a cualquiera.

Bueno, bueno tal vez sí lo entendía. Sesshomaru a sus 17 años, medía 1. 90, poseía un cuerpo que sería la envidia de cualquiera, un torso bien definido, piernas de atleta, músculos de acero, pero no exagerados, ni voluminosos, se veía fuerte pero a la vez elegante, ese era el resultado de las horas en el gimnasio, también practicaba esgrima desde que había ingresado al instituto.

Su cabello era plateado, y daba la impresión de estar hecho de seda, sus ojos dorados como el oro líquido, parecían ser capaces de derretir a cualquiera, la nariz pequeña y recta, su rostro no tenía inperfecciones, como si fuese tallado por los mismos ángeles, su piel extemadamente blanca, de apariencia igual a la de porcelana, en resumen el bastardo era un Adonis.

Y ¿Él? Tenía 15 años y un cuerpo todavía en desarrollo, no es que fuera un enclenque, pero tampoco se atrevía a presumir mucho de el, poseía el cabello y los ojos del mismo tono que su hermano mayor, y sus facciones eran hermosas, pero más toscas que las de Sesshomaru,se consideraba atractivo, y se lo habían confirmado varias jovenes del instituto, quienes le pedían salir, pero, el menor gruñó para sus adentros, debía admitir que no por nada, el maldito de Sesshomaru tenía a casi todas las féminas del instituto babeando por él. Aunque en realidad eso no le interesaría mucho si Rin no fuese una de esas chicas.

— No lo sé — Intentó que su voz sonara normal, pero no pudo evitar el tinte de molestia en esta.

Rin lo miró pensativa durante unos segundos, sentía que había cometido un error, y sin querer lastimó a Inuyasha, sabía que la relación de su amigo con su amor platónico, no era precisamente buena, mejor dicho parecían más enemigos que hermanos. En una ocasión él le había contado que no entendía por qué el mayor lo trataba de esa forma. Sesshomaru a sido así desde que tengo memoria, parece que le molesta el hecho de que yo exista, siempre me menosprecia y ataca, te aseguro que yo no le he hecho nada, al menos no que recuerde.

Tras la rabia en aquellas palabras, ella pudo notar la tristeza impresa, conocía muy bien a Inuyasha, y sabía que poseía un gran corazón aunque a menudo tratara de ocultarlo, detrás de esa fachada de rudeza.

— Bueno no importa — Trató de menguar la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente. — Iré luego de las clases, ¿De acuerdo?

— Muy bien — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Rin lo abrazó y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla, para luego caminar en sentido contrario al que él se encontraba.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando el lugar por donde ella había desaparecido, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y amplió su sonrisa.

.

.

.

— Pero que escena más tierna — Un joven de tez morena y cabellos azabaches recogidos en una trenza, miraba a Inuyasha con un gesto burlón. — ¿No lo crees Hakudoshi?

El aludido lo miró, y rió socarrón. — Ya lo creo Bankotsu el pequeño Inuyasha está enamorado — Hakudoshi era de piel blanca, cabellos plateados y ojos violetas. — Sesshomaru debe sentirse muy feliz por él — Miró por el rabillo del ojo al ambarino que estaba sentado justo a su lado, los tres se mantenían ocultos a los ojos de Inuyasha y Rin.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, y arrugo la nariz, en señal de desprecio.

Hakudoshi soltó una carcajada — Vamos, vamos no te enojes, solo bromeaba.

— Lo que haga ese idiota me tiene sin cuidado — Siseó.

— ¿Estás seguro? — Lo cuestionó Bankotsu, componiendo un gesto de malicia.

El joven no contestó, solo se limitó a seguir contemplando en silencio, el rostro radiante de su hermano, y la pregunta de Bankotsu fue contestada por este gesto.

— Creí que querrías hacerle pasar un mal rato — Agregó luego de unos minutos.

Sesshomaru lo miró enarcando una ceja.

Al ver que había captado el interés de su amigo, continuó — Obviamente está interesado en Rin Yamamoto.

— No me digas que insinuas que Sesshomaru la conquiste — Lo interrumpió Hakudoshi, mientras le enviaba una mirada cómplice — Pero recuerda que él es novio de Sara.

— Tal vez, si desea fastidiarlo — Contestó con simpleza, y dudo que le interese la opinión de su noviecita — Agregó con burla.

El ambarino se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato más, sopesando la idea, luego esbozó una sonrisa que no tenía nada de divertida, más bien era cruel, como cuando alguien tenía frente a sí a un odiado enemigo, y pensaba destrosarlo.

Hakudoshi y Bankotsu sonrieron, sabían lo que ese gesto significaba.

— ¿Entonces cuando comenzará el plan de conquista? — Preguntó curioso el moreno.

— Hoy mismo — Respondió sin mucho interés.

— ¿Que piensas hacer con Sara? Dudo mucho que le cause gracia verte con otra.

— Me da igual, ya estaba empezando a artarme de ella, además en un par de meses me marcho a estudiar a Inglaterra.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón de clases, seguido de cerca por sus dos amigos.

Hakudoshi y Bankotsu eran fríos, insensibles, y hasta cierto punto crueles, especialmente con los infelices que se ganaban su enemistad, y con las mujeres que se enamoraban de ellos, luego de un tiempo de utilizarlas, las desechaban como basura, pero Sesshomaru era un caso aparte, a veces sus amigos se preguntaban si tenía sentimientos, aparte de la antipatía que sentía por su hermano menor.

La historia de su relación con Sara se había repetido con otras, un par para ser exactos, tampoco era que el ambarino reparara mucho en el sexo femenino, no si no cumplían sus estandares de belleza, y Sara lo hacia, por algo era su novia desde hacia un año, la chica era una frívola, cabeza hueca, lo único que resaltaba en ella era su belleza física, de cuerpo escultural, cara de muñeca, pestañas largas y pobladas, ojos cafés y cabello largo y castaño, la mujer soñada para cualquier hombre, pero para Sesshomaru solo era un pasatiempo, una más del montón que babeaba por él, y que había tenido la suerte de captar su atención.

* * *

Rin se encontraba en su salón de clases, contemplando por la ventana a cierto ambarino que caminaba por el pasillo.

— Tierra llamando a Rin — La joven no se había percatado de la cercanía de su amiga Kanna, hasta que esta tocó uno se sus hombros, ella dio un respingo por el contacto inesperado.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — La miró con el ceño fruncido — Casi me matas de un infarto.

— Te estuve llamando durante cinco minutos, y no me respondías — Fingió molestia — siguió con la mirada el lugar al que observaba su amiga. — Oh ya veo, Sesshomaru Taisho — Pronunció con picardía, haciendo enrojecer a su amiga.

— ¿Ya estamos en el planeta Taisho? Una voz burlona, se escuchó a espaldas de las jóvenes, que voltearon en su dirección.

— Así es Kagura — Le contestó Kanna soltando una risita, provocando que la otra negara con la cabeza.

— Rin, has estado enamorada del Taisho desde hace uuhmm, ¿Tres, cuatro años?

Rin gruñó en respuesta. — Diez — Contestó secamente — Me enamoré de él desde el primer momento en que lo conocí.

— Pues eras una niña bastante precoz — Se burló Kagura — Solo tenías 5 años.

— Para el amor no hay edad — Replicó.

— Eres un mal sin remedio — Concluyo Kagura.

Kanna y Kagura eran amigas de Rin, se conocían desde el primer año del instituto, y desde entonces eran inseparables.

Kanna era de tez blanca, delgada, cabello plateado casi blanco, y ojos negros que resaltaban tanto por el color de su cabello, como por el tono de su piel.

Kagura por su parte era blanca de cabellos negros y ojos carmín, su cuerpo era más voluptuoso que el de Kanna y Rin, era la más madura de las tres, aunque aveces solía ser demasiado sincera en sus pensamientos, resultando un tanto hiriente, Rin solía decirle que no tenía tacto.

.

.

.

Se escuchó un ruido detrás de ella, y al voltear vieron a Inuyasha lavantando una silla, que acababa de arrojar al piso.

Las tres jóvenes clavaron la mirada en su persona, y él decidió salir de allí, escapando de su escrutinio.

— Inuyasha — Rin, salió tras él, visiblemente preocupada por su reacción, Kanna y Kagura intercambiaron miradas, ambas sabían el porqué de la reacción del ambarino menor, conocían bastante bien a Inuyasha, y aunque este se esforzaba por ocultar su amor por Rin, ellas lo habían descubierto hacía tiempo.

— Pobre Inuyasha, no se merece esto, el quiere sinceramente a Rin, y ella está tan ciega al seguir aferrada a un imposible — Espetó Kanna.

— Lo sé, pero él es el culpable, por no hablarle de sus sentimientos — Replicó Kagura.

— Es que teme perder su amistad — Señaló con obviedad.

Kagura suspiró con cansancio — Son un par de tontos.

* * *

— Oye Inuyasha, detente por favor — Llegaron al gimnasio del instituto, en todo el trayecto, Rin había tenido que prácticamente correr, para mantenerle el paso, y no perderlo de vista, y como consecuencia se encontraba jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Él se detuvo en seco, pero se mantuvo de espalda. — Y ¿Ahora qué le diría? ¿Cómo explicaría su ataque de celos? Si ni siquiera era capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos — Maldición, ahora si que estaba perdido.

Intentó relajar sus facciones, endurecidas por la ira, se giró para encararla, y su corazón dio un vuelco, al ver a la joven con una mueca de preocupación en su bello rostro, el rostro sonrojado, y perlado de sudor por el reciente esfuerzo, y la boca entreabierta intentando recuperar el oxígeno que demandaban sus pulmones.

— Dime que te sucede — Pidió con voz suave, en casi un susurro.

Por unos instantes él permaneció en silencio, admirando su rostro, hasta hacer algo que sorprendió a ambos, con inusual delicadeza acercó su mano hasta la frente se su amiga, y retiró el flequillo que se había pegado por el sudor.

Rin le sonrió en respuesta, y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¿No me vas a responder? — Insistió.

— No es nada, deja de preocuparte — Revolvió sus cabellos como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Ella entrecerró los ojos en respuesta — Bien, no insistiré, pero recuerda que si quieres hablar, aquí estaré para escucharte — Le regaló una de sus cálidas sonrisas, que a él lo derretían.

— Sí, sí — Agitó la mano, restándole importancia — Regresemos a clases que ya no debe tardar en llegar el profesor Totosai.

— Oh sí, tu materia favorita — Bromeó — Biología — Dejó escapar una carcajada, ganándose un gruñido en respuesta.

Mientras se dirigían al salón Rin contemplaba en silencio a Inuyasha, lo conocía bastante bien, como para saber que algo le ocurría, la pregunta que taladraba su cabeza era que, Inuyasha era un joven adinerado, sus padres lo amaban, y aunque pasaban bastante tiempo de viaje, dudaba que su ausencia fuese el motivo de su actitud, por otro lado estaba

, tal vez tuvo otra pelea con él, y si ese era el caso prefería no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, ya había notado que Inuyasha se enojaba con ella, tras la sola mención del nombre de su hermano.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, adivinado el hilo de sus pensamientos, le incomodaba que ella pensara que no le tenía confianza, pero no sabía cómo explicarle que su reciente ataque de ira, era producto de su desmedido amor por el maldito de Sesshomaru.

Concentró su atención en el pasillo casi desierto que recorrían a paso lento, eso solo significaba que ya todos habían ingresado a sus salones. — El profesor Totosai va a castigarnos — Espetó.

— Habla por ti, él no castigaría a su mejor alumna — Dijo burlona.

— Ja, eres una engreída — Levantó el mentón, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Ella rió en respuesta — No lo digo en serio, sabes que me gusta molestarte.

— Lo sé, no te… — Pero las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver a las personas que se acercaban, específicamente a una de ellas. Frunció el ceño y apretó tanto la mandíbula que sus dientes crujieron por la presión que ejercía.

Sesshomaru avanzaba hacia ellos, con su paso lento y elegante, en compañía de Bankotsu y Hakudoshi, quienes veían divertidos la expresión iracunda de Inuyasha, y el sonrojo de Rin.

El inexpresivo rostro de Sesshomaru se giró en dirección de ella, posó su mirada unos segundos sobre la de Rin, chocolate y dorado chocaron, haciendo que las mariposas en el estómago de la joven revolotearan sin cesar.

Luego él apartó la vista, ignorando olímpicamente, las miradas fulminantes que le enviaba Inuyasha, hasta pasar de ellos, y perderse en el pasillo.

— Maldito — Masculló — Pero no obtuvo ningún comentario en respuesta, su amiga aún se encontraba demasiado perdida en el recuerdo de esa mirada dorada, como para ser capaz de articular palabra, y ese solo hecho le dolió, más de lo que hubiese imaginado, se tragó su dolor y continuó caminando al lado de ella.

* * *

— ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? vociferó una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates — No puedes estar hablando en serio Sesshomaru, tú no puedes terminar conmigo.

Sesshomaru y Sara, se encontraban en el salón de clases de ambos, él le había dicho sin ninguna sutileza que su relación se terminaba en ese preciso instante, pero la chica quería una razón, mejor dicho la exigía.

El aludido la miró sin emoción alguna, esperando a que terminara su rabieta y se marchara, o que soltara su brazo que tenía fuertemente sujeto con ambas manos, para que él pudiese marcharse, pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedía, y su limitada paciencia se estaba acabando.

Al ver que él no pensaba hablar, ella continuó — Dime ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?, si es así por favor perdóname, pero no me dejes, te lo suplico — Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, y esto solo causaba más fastidio en el ambarino, tal muestra de debilidad le parecía patético.

Él seguía sin responder, y sin cambiar ni un ápice su expresión — ¿Me estás cambiando por otra? — Soltó ella, sin pensar. — ¿Quién es, dímelo ya? — Exigió apretando más el agarre en su brazo, y allí rebasó el límite de su paciencia.

Se soltó con brusquedad, haciendo que Sara trastabillara, y casi cayera, ella lo miró indignada, pero quedó de piedra, ante la mirada fulminante que él le dedicó.

— No eres nadie para exigirme nada — Siseó. Para luego marcharse, dejando a una Sara sumida en la tristeza.

.

.

— ¿Problemas con la muñeca? — Bromeó Bankotsu, ganándose una mirada de advertencia, por parte del ambarino. — Esta bien, esta bien, no he dicho nada — Fingió inocencia.

— Me imagino que te lloró, y suplicó — Se mofó Hakudoshi — No sé cómo la has aguantado todo este tiempo. — Colocó una mano sobre su frente de forma teatral, provocando una carcajada en el moreno.

— Es buena en la cama — Contestó sin mucho interés — Ahora me dedicaré a algo más divertido. — Sus ojos brillaron con un tinte malicioso.

* * *

— Rin, el chofer ya llegó por mí, — ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Inuyasha y Rin estaban de pie en la salida del instituto.

Ella negó con suavidad — Te lo agradezco, pero mi padre vendrá a recogerme.

— De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en un rato. — Se despidió, agitando la mano, y Rin vio cómo desaparecía en el interior del auto negro.

Hasta hace un año atrás, un auto también venía a recoger a Sesshomaru, Inuyasha le había contado a Rin, que su hermano mayor se rehusaba a compartir el auto con él, y desde que cumplió 12 años, le exigió a sus padres un transporte para él solo, y los señores Taisho aceptaron, más que todo para ahorrarle los malos ratos a su hijo menor.

Ahora el ambarino mayor conducía su propio vehículo, era menor de edad aún, pero su padre era influyente y logró obtener la licencia sin problemas.

Lo vio dirigirse al estacionamiento, y su corazón retumbó en sus oídos de lo fuerte que latía, ese hombre era condenadamente perfecto, reparó en su cuerpo un momento, para luego suspirar desganada, ella se consideraba atractiva, pero sin duda no se comparaba a la belleza de Sara, era imposible que él se fijara en ella.

Y como si del destino se tratara, vio pasar a la joven frente a ella, abrazada a Kikyo, su mejor amiga, ambas la ignoraron, pero no era algo nuevo, ella no era de las más populares del colegio, pero en realidad poco le importaba, lo que sí logró captar su atención fue el hecho de que Sara iba llorando, se preguntó qué le sucedía, pero obviamente no se atrevería a preguntarles.

El sonido de la bocina del auto de su padre, la hizo dar un respingo, se encontraba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de su presencia, se apresuró a subir y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Él sonrió en respuesta — ¿Qué tal tu día mi niña?

— Muy bien papá, luego de comer iré a casa de Inuyasha a terminar el proyecto de biología.

— Oh ya veo — La miró divertido — Un día de estos debes invitarlo a cenar, ya sabes que tu madre lo estima mucho.

— ¿Solo ella? — Lo cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

— Bien, tú ganas, yo también —Admitió — Ese muchacho es un buen amigo, se ha encargado de ahuyentar a todos esos vagos que tenían malas intenciones contigo.

Ella sonrió en respuesta, para luego negar con la cabeza. Rin amaba a Miroku y él a ella, no por nada era su única hija, la luz de sus ojos y los de Sango, su madre.

Él le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

— Te prometo que hoy mismo lo invitaré — Aseguró, sin borrar la radiante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

— Eso era lo que quería escuchar — Él también sonrió en respuesta.

* * *

Luego de comer y tomar un baño, se vistió y arregló lo mejor que pudo, iba para la mansión Taisho después de todo, y aunque cabía la posibilidad de que él no estuviese allí, prefería no correr el riesgo.

Al llegar la recibió Yumiko, una de las empleadas, quién le sonrió con amabilidad y le dijo que Inuyasha la estaba esperando en la biblioteca, ella le agradeció con una pequeña reverencia, y se marchó en busca de su amigo, conocía esa casa como si fuese la suya, no en vano llevaba 10 años visitandola.

Inuyasha la recibió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, se notaba tenso, y enseguida supo la razón, estaba cansado de escribir tantas "tonterías", dijo refiriéndose a las anotaciones del proyecto.

Ella rió levemente y se sentó a su lado, ayudándolo en su labor.

Luego de dos horas sin descansar, Inuyasha tomó una gran bocanda de aire, y se recostó en la silla con pesadez, estirando los brazos, para luego colocarlos detrás de su cabeza.

— Tomemonos un descanso — Pidió casi suplicante.

Rin sonrió — Eres un perezoso, pero esta vez creo que tienes la razón.

— Por fin — Suspiró — ¿Deseas tomar o comer algo?

— Claro, leche y galletitas — Se burló — Como cuando éramos niños.

— Ja, ja, muy graciosa — Te cambio las galletas por un trozo de pastel, y la leche por jugo, ¿Que dices?

— Totalmente de acuerdo, por cierto mis padres me pidieron que te invitara a cenar el sábado — ¿Iras? — Lo miró expectante.

— Claro que sí — Sonrió, sin poder evitar la emoción en su voz, los padres de Rin lo apreciaban mucho y el sentimiento era mutuo, ya tenía la mitad del terreno ganado, solo faltaba declararsele a Rin.

— Bueno yo iré por la merienda — Se puso de pie, pero el ambarino menor la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca.

— Por supuesto que no, eres mi invitada, así que iré yo.

— Olvidalo, no quiero correr el riesgo de que te desmayes de camino a la cocina, ya que dices estar tan cansado — Soltó una risita. — No tardo.

— Hoy estas muy graciosa — Dijo sarcástico, a lo que ella solo rió más fuerte.

Salió rápidamente de la amplía biblioteca, sin esperar las réplicas de Inuyasha, iba caminando distraídamente hasta que giró en una esquina, y se encontró de frente con el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Quedó estática, sin poder articular palabra.

— Hola Rin — Saludó él, para luego esbozar una minúscula sonrisa, que a ella le pareció la más sexy que había visto en toda su vida.

Sintió sus piernas flaquear, y sus mejillas ardieron, siempre soñó en como se escucharía su nombre, pronunciado por esa voz grave, sexy y tan masculina, pero ahora que acababa de descubrirlo podía decir que sonaba mil veces mejor de lo que pensaba.

— Ho…hola Sesshomaru — Articuló a duras penas.

Él levantó una de sus grandes manos, dirigiéndola al rostro femenino, acariciando sutilmente la piel de su mejilla derecha, ella cerró los ojos ante el contacto, disfrutándolo maravillada.

— No vemos — Apartó la mano, y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, para luego desaparecer tras ella.

Rin abrió los ojos lentamente y acarició el lugar en donde él la había tocado, preguntándose si se trataría de un sueño, o un invento de su loca imaginación, pero parecía tan real, Sesshomaru, su amor platónico la había saludado, en todos los años desde que lo conocía, jamás le dirigió la palabra, parecía que ella era invisible ante sus ojos, pero ahora, no solo la saludó sino también que la tocó, casi grita y salta de la alegría, era feliz, completamente feliz, ahora el amor del ambarino mayor no le parecía tan imposible.

* * *

Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, Haru está de vuelta, con otra de sus locas historias. Weeee.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las hermosas personitas que comentaron el último capi de Los cambios Inesperados, es un honor escribir para ustedes.

Ahora en cuanto a este fic, será un InuSesshRin, no sé si recuerdan que en una ocasión les mencioné que quería escribir un triángulo amoroso con estos personajes, y pues salió esto, aclaro será un fic corto, 4 o 5 capis, prometo los próximos serán más largos.

Les he de confesar que amo el carácter de Inu en esta historia, el como se comporta con Rin, pero aclaro que solo será así con ella, con los demás mantendrá su típico carácter gruñón jaja, pero todas sabemos que en el fondo él es un amor.

Sesshomaru, pues ya lo vieron, es un, mejor no lo digo, pero esta vez si prometo castigarlo, oh sí, haré a un lado mi amor por él y seré vengativa buajaja, no mentira estoy exagerando, pero sí le haré pagar por ser malvado con Rin y con Inu también.

Como siempre deseo que les guste, y me dejen un comentario, para saber su opinión, hasta el próximo capi.

Besitos


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 2**

— Hija, ¿Recordaste invitar a Inuyasha a cenar esta noche? — ¿Rin? — Sango, la madre de la joven, al no recibir respuesta asomó la cabeza por la puerta que daba a la cocina, allí pudo ver a su hija, sentada en una de las sillas del desayunador, con una manzana a medio comer entre sus manos, y una sonrisa boba adornando sus labios.

La mayor la miró entrecerrando los ojos, y se acercó a ella con pasos silenciosos — ¿Porque tan feliz? — Preguntó colocándose detrás de su espalda.

Rin dio un respingo y soltó un grito de sorpresa, la manzana fue a dar al piso y terminó debajo de la mesa, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de su madre, se giró para mirarla a la cara y rió nerviosa — Yo..bueno — Tomó una gran bocanada de aire — Ayer en la casa de Inuyasha, me pasó algo increíble mamá — Chilló emocionada — Sango la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos, y una amplia sonrisa, imaginando que por fin el joven se le había declarado a su hija — Sesshomaru me saludó, por primera vez me dirigió la palabra, ahora no me parece tan imposible el que me corresponda.

La mayor borró su sonrisa de golpe, reemplazandola por una mueca de preocupación, sabía que Rin había estado enamorada del ambarino mayor desde que era una niña, y también que este ni se inmutaba en su existencia, y la verdad es que eso la tranquilizaba un poco, no conocía al Taisho en persona, pero por la forma en que Inuyasha se refería a él, no lo tenía en muy buen concepto, y ese repentino acercamiento a su hija le provocaba mucha inquietud.

Rin miró a su madre extrañada de su silencio, y su repentina seriedad — ¿Sucede algo malo? — La cuestionó.

— Bueno, es que me parece muy extraña su actitud, ¿A ti no?.

La joven cambió su expresión a una pensativa — Tal vez, bueno pero él no es muy comunicativo, quizás hasta ahora se animó a hablarme porque le intereso, no sé mamá no quiero pensar en sus motivos, solo en el hecho de que nos acercamos — Inconscientemente tocó la mejilla que él había acariciado, sonrojándose por el recuerdo de su tibio tacto.

Sango posó las manos sobre los hombros de su hija, y la miró fijamente a los ojos — Rin, no quiero que te adelantes a los hechos, tal vez ese joven solo estaba siendo amable.

La menor negó con suavidad — Él no es así, te lo puedo asegurar.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si apenas hoy cruzaron palabras por primera vez? — Frunció el ceño, su hija podía llegar a ser tan inocente.

— Bueno..porque yo..lo conozco bien, he estado vigilándolo desde que lo conozco — Confesó apenada, había sonado como una loca acosadora.

Sango enarco una ceja — Mi niña sabes que te amo, y no quiero que te hagan daño, prometeme que no te vas a ilusionar antes de tiempo, tal vez Sesshomaru solo quiere ser tu amigo — Le pidió con dulzura.

Rin suspiró sonoramente — Te lo prometo — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Su madre la abrazó en respuesta y depositó un beso en su frente, la inquietud no desapareció con la promesa de la joven, tenía el presentimiento de que Sesshomaru Taisho le rompería el corazón a su niña.

— Casi lo olvido, ¿Invitaste a Inuyasha a cenar hoy?

— Sí mamá — Se separó de su abrazo —¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar? — Preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

La mayor asintió — Haré un rico postre de chocolates — Sonrió. — Princesa, creo que lo mejor será que no le cuentes nada sobre tu "amistad", con su hermano mayor.

— ¿Por qué? — La miró sin comprender.

Sango suspiró, lo dicho,su hija era demasiado inocente — Porque ellos no tienen una buena relación, y tal vez le moleste tu cercanía con Sesshomaru — Una verdad a medias pensó la mayor.

— Sí, creo que tienes toda la razón mamá, por ahora no le diré nada.

.

.

.

— Espero que todo haya sido de tu agrado Inuyasha — Sango le sonrió al joven, que se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta de salida de la casa de los Yamamoto, en compañía de Rin.

— Sí, señora Sango, en especial el postre — Sonrió.

— Me alegra mucho saberlo, vuelve pronto.

La joven abrió la puerta y salió, seguida por Inuyasha, lo acompañaría hasta el auto, su chofer ya había pasado a recogerlo.

Sango dejó escapar una gran bocanada de aire — ¿Qué sucede cariño? — La cuestionó Miroku, desde el sofá, en donde leía su periódico.

Ella negó con la cabeza — Me gustaría tanto que Rin e Inuyasha fueran novios, él es perfecto para ella.

Miroku sonrió — Estoy de acuerdo, pero nuestra hija es tan despistada, que no se da cuenta de que él babea por ella, y él es tan tonto que no se anima a declararsele, si sigue así otro se le adelantará — Aseguró.

— Me temo que ya alguien lo hizo .

Miroku despegó la vista de su lectura, y miró a su mujer con el ceño fruncido — ¿A que te refieres?

— A que hay un jovencito que está pretendiendo a nuestra hija, o eso me dio a entender ella, aunque deseo que no sea así.

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó más confundido que enojado.

— Porque se trata de Sesshomaru Taisho, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha.

* * *

— Detesto los lunes — Masculló Kanna, mientras se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba con pereza.

— Eso es porque tú eres una floja — La acusó Rin, mientras soltaba una risita.

— Y tú una cerebrito — Bufó.

— Infantiles — Intervino Kagura, negando con la cabeza.

Las tres amigas se encontraban en su salón de clases, esperando a que llegara el profesor Myoga, y hablando animadamente, cuando la vista de Rin se dirigió a la ventana, y sus ojos quedaron prendados de los dorados que le devolvían la mirada, tan altivos como hermosos, su rostro se sonrojó al instante, y lo que pasó a continuación la dejó sin aliento, el ambarino mayor se acercó hasta la puerta, y clavó su mirada en ella de una forma más intensa, como en una petición muda de que se acercara hasta él y así ella lo hizo.

Más roja que un tomate, con las manos sudorosas y el corazón latiéndole a mil, avanzó los pocos metros que los separaban, al llegar frente a él le sonrió, como una niña boba, enamorada, y Sesshomaru le correspondió, esbozando una minúscula y arrogante.

— Hola, ¿Cómo estás? — Se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz tan firme, imaginaba que no podía pronunciar palabra ante la cercanía del ambarino.

— Rin — Demonios, debería ser un delito que él usara ese tono tan malditamente seductor al pronunciar su nombre. — Acompáñame — Le extendió la mano derecha, y ella la tomó sin vacilar, dejándose guiar por él, estaba segura que lo seguiría al mismísimo infierno, si así él se lo pidiese.

Salieron del salón ante la mirada incrédula de Kanna y Kagura, quienes se miraron entre sí, sin comprender absolutamente nada, ¿Desde cuando Sesshomaru Taisho se llevaba así con Rin?, mejor dicho ¿Desde cuando era consciente de su existencia?. Agradecían internamente que Inuyasha estuviese en el baño, o se hubiese armado un gran lío.

* * *

Sesshomaru la condujo hasta el patio trasero del instituto, a esa hora estaba totalmente desierto, no habían hablado durante todo el camino, pero Rin lo observaba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo.

Estaba nerviosa, no lo podía negar, pero más que nada intrigada, las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza, era muy extraño que de la noche a la mañana, Sesshomaru se comportara así con ella.

— Disculpa, — Pronunció en casi un susurro, sonrojándose al instante — El ambarino no pronunció palabra alguna, pero se giró en su dirección, y la miró fijamente, ella tragó con dificultad, pero si no se lo preguntaba en ese instante, su cabeza explotaría de tanto pensar. — Es que quiero saber..bueno..nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y..

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, detestaba escuchar a alguien , lo consideraba patético. La expresión en el rostro masculino solo hizo que la joven aumentara su nerviosismo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y ordenó sus pensamientos, pero el carmín siguió cubriéndole las mejillas — Te decía que nos conocemos desde hace años, pero tú nunca me habías hablado, es más parecía que ni siquiera me vieras, y me preguntaba porque ahora cambiaste conmigo.

Él la miró durante un par de minutos, su semblante no cambió ni un ápice, parecía una estatua de mármol, inconscientemente Rin se mordía su labio inferior, creyó que lo haría sangrar por la presión que ejercía en él.

— Quiero que seas mi novia — Soltó sin más, ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente a causa de la enorme sorpresa.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

— Me escuchaste — Contestó impasible.

— Sí, pero es que me tomaste por sorpresa, es todo — Rin podía escuchar perfectamente como su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, y un vacío nada desagradable en su estómago.

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu respuesta? — Ella creyó escuchar un tinte de impaciencia en su voz.

— Claro que acepto — Contestó sin vacilar, al tiempo en que sonreía ampliamente, sin pensarlo lo abrazó, rodeándolo por la cintura con sus frágiles brazos, el contacto solo duró un par de segundos, ya que al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se

apartó lentamente de él, totalmente avergonzada.

Sesshomaru rodeó la pequeña cintura femenina, evitando la separación de sus cuerpos, ella se sorprendió durante un momento, pero lo que el ambarino hizo a continuación la dejó sin palabras.

La mano que tenía libre acarició su mejilla lentamente, aumentando el sonrojo y el calor en el rostro de ella, la misma mano viajó por su nuca, y bajó hasta su espalda, acariciándola con una lentitud tortuosa, las orbes chocolates no se apartaron ni un segundo de la doradas, parecía que estas últimas tenían a la joven en una especie de trance hipnótico.

Lentamente Sesshomaru acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, hasta hacerla desaparecer, rozó sus labios y Rin cerró los ojos, abandonandose a las mil sensaciones que le provocaba, aquella dulce caricia, él profundizó el beso, la mano que hasta ese momento se encontraba en la espalda de Rin, subió hasta su nuca, para ayudar a profundizar el beso.

Ella sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerzas, y agradecía internamente que el ambarino la sostuviera, o estaba segura de que caería, su cara ardía, y sentía como si en su estómago y su pecho explotaban miles de fuegos artificiales.

Los labios de Sesshomaru eran tan suaves y cálidos, que podría quedarse así, acariciandolos con los suyos por siempre.

Él se alejó de ella, y estuvo a punto de protestar, no quería perder su cercanía, pero las palabras que pronunció la hicieron despertar a la realidad — Es tarde, ya debemos regresar a clases.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, y se llevó una mano hasta su boca para cubrirla, y ahogar la expresión de asombro. — Es cierto, el profesor Myoga me castigará — Murmuró.

Él le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole que se marcharan, ella lo siguió en silencio, aún sin poder creerse lo ocurrido minutos antes, era la novia de Sesshomaru Taisho, casi podía reír y gritar de la emoción, pero se negó a hacerlo, no podía permitir que el pensara que ella era una niñita inmadura, y se arrepintiera de su decisión, se despidieron con un pequeño beso antes de llegar al salón de ella, Sesshomaru ansiaba que su hermano se enterara de que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, ahora era su novia, ya se podía imaginar la cara que pondría, es que la primera parte de su venganza, la había realizado con una facilidad insultante, Bankotsu y Hakudoshi tenían razón, Rin estaba tan enamorada de él, que no se daba cuenta de que la utilizaba para lastimar a Inuyasha, esbozó una minúscula sonrisa macabra, ahora comenzaría el verdadero sufrimiento de su querido hermano.

* * *

¿Que fue todo eso Rin? — Kanna no podía aguantar la curiosidad, y apenas tuvo oportunidad, bombardeó a su amiga con preguntas.

La aludida se sonrojó a más no poder — Me pidió que fuéramos novios — Contestó tímidamente.

— ¿QUÉ? — Kagura tuvo que cubrirse la boca a Kanna, para que el profesor no escuchara sus gritos de sorpresa.

— Y ¿Tú qué le respondiste? — Esta vez fue Kagura la que preguntó.

Rin la miró incrédula, como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo — Que sí, por supuesto.

Kanna y Kagura la miraron enarcando una ceja —¿Qué? — Preguntó ahora ella — Llevo diez años enamorada de él, soñando que me brinda un poquito de su atención, y ahora que logró mucho más que eso, ¿Pretenden que lo rechace así sin más?.

— Ese es el tema — Señaló Kagura, que mientras tú lo amaste durante diez años, él te ignoró todo ese tiempo — ¿Que nos e te hace extraño ese cambio tan repentino?

— Claro que sí, y me he hecho la misma pregunta desde que me habló por primera vez el viernes, pero luego él me aclarará esa duda, estoy segura.

Sus amigas le enviaron una mirada incrédula, Kagura bufó — Solo espero que ese sujeto no te haga daño, sabes que la fama de desalmado que tiene en este instituto no es de gratis.

La joven frunció el ceño — Ya verás que conmigo será distinto — Aseguró.

— Si tu lo dices.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con Inuyasha? — Preguntó Kanna, con un tono de preocupación, que a Rin la confundió.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

La albina suspiró con cansancio — Sesshomaru odia a Inuyasha, y a él le afecta, aunque se niegue a reconocerlo, y enterarse de que su mejor amiga es ahora la novia de él, pues no creo que le agrade mucho.

Rin desvío la mirada, enfocando al ambarino, sentado unos lugares después de ella, entre Naraku y Koga, sus mejores amigos, tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pecho, estaba tan feliz por lo ocurrido, que no había pensado en lo que sentiría su mejor amigo. — Sé que tienes razón, pero él lo entenderá, estoy segura — Lo dijo más para convencerse a sí misma, que a sus amigas.

Kagura tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle lo contrario, que Inuyasha no lo entendería, simple y sencillamente porque estaba enamorado de ella.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué hacer? — Se preguntaba Rin una y otra vez, durante el almuerzo Inuyasha la ignoró por completo, no podía ser que su mejor amigo supiera la verdad de su relación con Sesshomaru, ella no le había comentado nada acerca del incidente en su casa, hacía solo dos días atrás.

Soltó una gran bocanada de aire, sintiéndose más confundida a cada paso que daba hacia la salida del instituto. Vio al ambarino menor esperando al chofer como todos los días, y quiso llegar hasta él, pero el recuerdo de la conversación con su madre, la hizo parar en seco. Ella le había recomendado no contarle nada a Inuyasha, hasta no estar segura de las intenciones del mayor, pero ya eran novios, entonces sus intenciones románticas estaban más que claras, así que ya estaba decidido, se lo contaría todo, dio un par de pasos en dirección del joven, quien hablaba con Koga y Naraku. — Inuyasha — Lo llamó con el acostumbrado tono dulce que usaba para dirigirse a él — Necesito hablar contigo.

El joven la miró por encima del hombro, y le dedicó una mirada indescifrable — No puedo en este momento, será mañana — Contestó secamente, y se adentró en el auto negro, que acababa de estacionarse frente a él.

Rin sintió un vacío en su pecho, la mirada del ambarino y el tono de voz en el que le contestó, le dolió, estaba enojado con ella, no había duda, avanzó hasta el lugar en que minutos antes se encontraba su amigo, esperando a que su padre la fuese a recoger como todos los días.

Unos ojos dorados, contemplaban la escena desde un balcón cercano, con un tinte de diversión brillando en ellos.

* * *

El resto de la tarde se la pasó debatiéndose en si ir o no a buscar a Inuyasha, y explicarle lo ocurrido con su hermano, de un salto se levantó de su cama, y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta de salida de su casa.

— ¿A dónde vas? — La voz de Sango la detuvo justo frente a la puerta, cuando se disponía a abrirla.

— A casa de Inuyasha — Respondió algo temerosa.

Sango frunció el ceño — ¿Vas a ver a Sesshomaru? — Cuestionó.

— No — Respondió en casi un susurro — Iré a hablar con Inuyasha, es algo sobre una lección de física que no entendió — No le gustaba mentirle a su madre, pero aún se sentía insegura de contarle que ya era novia del ambarino mayor.

— Bien — Relajó su semblante, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa — Saludalo de mi parte, y no te tardes mucho, sí quieres puedo pedirle a tu padre que te vaya a buscar.

— No es necesario, tomaré un taxi, nos vemos — Salió prácticamente corriendo, antes de que su madre agregara algo más.

* * *

— Buenas tardes señorita Rin — Yumiko la saludó con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

— Buenas tardes — correspondió a su sonrisa — ¿Se encuentra Inuyasha?

— Sí, el joven está en su habitación.

— ¿Crees que puedo pasar a verlo? — Preguntó con timidez, una parte suya deseaba verlo, pero la otra se sentía muy nerviosa, por la confesión que le haría.

— Por supuesto, adelante, ya sabe donde queda su habitación — Se hizo a un lado para darle paso a la joven.

— Te lo agradezco — Apuró el paso, para llegar, cuanto antes a su destino, antes de arrepentirse, o de encontrarse a Sesshomaru.

Tocó dos veces la puerta — Adelante — Escuchó la voz de su amigo, y agradeció internamente que no preguntara de quién se trataba, porque de seguro a ella no le permitiría pasar en ese momento.

La abrió con lentitud y vio al ambarino menor acostado en su cama, leyendo desinteresado una revista.

— Hola — Dijo en casi un susurro.

Inuyasha se incorporó de golpe, lanzando la revista lejos de sí mismo. — Hola — Respondió algo sorprendido — ¿Qué haces aquí?, Si vienes a buscar a Sesshomaru él no está.

Rin se apresuró a negar con la cabeza — No es a él a quien busco — Aclaró, mordió su labio inferior, indecisa aún en como iniciar esa conversación, ese acto le pareció más que encantador al muchacho frente a ella, quién no podía apartar la mirada de su boca — Bueno, es que quería contarte algo, y también preguntarte por qué actuaste tan distante conmigo durante todo el día.

Inuyasha se sentó en el borde de su cama, y Rin lo imitó, se rascó la cabeza visiblemente incómodo con la situación — Cuentame tu primero — Resolvió después de unos minutos de silencio.

— Se trata de tu hermano — Rin vio como su amigo se tensaba, y casi se retracta de sus palabras, pero la lealtad y el cariño que sentía por el joven, no le permitía seguir callando. — Hoy… nos hicimos novios —Soltó atropelladamente sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

— ¿Qué? — Abrió los ojos como platos, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas haber escuchado mal.

— Que Sesshomaru y yo somos novios.

— Debes estar bromeando — Espetó, volviendo a ponerse de pie y mirándola desafiante — Pero si ustedes ni siquiera se hablan, o al menos eso es lo que tu… ¿Me mentiste?

— Claro que no —Negó ella rápidamente, sintiéndose ofendida, por la acusación — El viernes nos hablamos por primera vez, aquí en tu casa, y luego hoy…

— ¿El viernes? — La miró incrédulo — ¿Te estás escuchando? — O sea, que solo te saluda ese día y ya es suficiente para que aceptes ser su novia — Negó con la cabeza — No creí que estuvieras tan desesperada por el amor de ese maldito — Escupió con veneno, producto de los celos y la tristeza.

Las palabras de Inuyasha le dolieron y ofendieron en partes iguales — Sabes que lo amo desde que era una niña, y siempre he anhelado que él me corresponda, perdoname si te parezco una patética desesperada por eso.

Él no respondió, solo se giró dándole la espalda — Vete — Pidió en un susurro, apretando las manos, ahora hechas puños, y la mandíbula, hasta el punto en que le resultaba doloroso, pero nada se comparaba al dolor y la ira que sentía en su pecho, era como si le estuvieran aplastando el corazón.

— No, Inuyasha por favor, sabes que te quiero mucho y que eres muy importante para mí — Las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas, no deseaba perder a su mejor amigo, al que casi veía como a un hermano.

Él se mantuvo en completo silencio unos instantes, luchando con las enormes ganas de llorar que sentía, y con el nudo que destrozaba su garganta. — Sabes que él me odia, lo más probable es que te pida que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

— Hablaré con él, ya verás que no habrá ningún problema — Lo abrazó por la espalda, provocándole escalofríos al joven — No quiero perderte Inuyasha.

El joven deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esas palabras tuviesen otro significado, casi se ríe de sí mismo por lo estúpido que era. — Bien, si es lo que deseas — Se giró para poder abrazarla, y así lo hizo, ella depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

— Gracias, ahora debo irme, nos vemos mañana en el instituto — Le sonrió, de esa forma tan especial que solo ella podía hacerlo y que a él lo dejaban casi babeando.

* * *

— ¿Qué has dicho Rin?

— Cálmate mi amor — Miroku, sujetó delicadamente a su esposa por los hombros.

— Pero es que ¿Las has escuchado?, se ha vuelto completamente loca, no puedo creer que te hicieras novia de Sesshomaru de un día para otro — Se desplomó en su asiento — No lo conoces verdaderamente.

— Mamá ya habíamos hablado de eso — Se defendió Rin, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

— Sango creo que debemos darle una oportunidad, estás juzgando sin conocerlo.

La aludida bufó molesta — De acuerdo, quiero que lo invites a cenar, y no acepto ninguna excusa — Agregó al ver que su hija pensaba replicar.

— Lo haré — Aceptó a regañadientes, no era que le molestara la idea de que su novio y sus padres se conocieran formalmente, pero intuía que la cena sería algo tensa, tomando en cuenta la poca aceptación de su madre y el carácter de Sesshomaru.

.

.

.

— Rin, sabes que te amo, y deseo q seas muy feliz, es solo que la forma de ser tan fría e indiferente de Sesshomaru, no termina de agradarme del todo — Le dijo Sango a su hija después de la cena con su "yerno".

No se podría decir que el joven se comportó grosero, o descortés, todo lo contrario, realizó un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener una conversación normal, con los padres de la joven, es más él mismo creía que había hablado más en esa noche, que en toda una semana normal en su vida, el resultado fue una Rin feliz y más enamorada, una Sango resignada, y un Miroku satisfecho por ver l felicidad de su princesa.

* * *

— Jajaja, no lo puedo creer — Bankotsu se sostenía el estómago, mientras reía ruidosamente, mofándose de la cena, a la que se había visto obligado a asistir el ambarino — Sí que estás enamorado Sesshomaru, creo que con los papás de Sara apenas y cruzaste palabras.

— Deja de decir estupideces — El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada — Era necesario para que creyera que estoy interesado en ella.

— Pero si Sara es una zorra, y sus padres unos interesados, con solo saber que su hijita era la novia de un Taisho, se daban por bien servidos — Intervino Hakudoshi — En cambio Rin, es tan virginal — Roló los ojos — Que hacer eso era necesario para el plan de Sesshomaru — Apuntó con obviedad.

— ¿En serio crees que es virgen? — Pregunto el moreno incrédulo.

Hakudoshi bufó — Claro, esa chiquilla, transpira inocencia, y aquí mi querido amigo — Señaló con la cabeza al ambarino — Será el encargado de corromperla — Sonrió burlón.

* * *

Tres meses después.

.

.

La relación de Sesshomaru y Rin, transcurría con normalidad, él no cambiaba su típica indiferencia por el mundo que lo rodeaba, y ella vivía en una burbuja, todo era un maravilloso sueño hecho realidad, aunque claro había sus excepciones, como cuando Sara se enteró de que ahora era la novia del ambarino, y la acosó durante días, llamándola perra, zorra y todos los adjetivos ofensivos que se le ocurrían, en compañía de Kikyo la encerró en un depositó durante horas, cuando un grupo de muchachos la encontró por casualidad, Rin estaba casi ronca de gritar, sudorosa, llena de lágrimas y con el miedo recorriendo cada fibra de su ser.

Entonces Sesshomaru decidió intervenir, harto de las estupideces de su exnovia, le "pidió" de forma nada amable que se alejara de Rin, y que si se le ocurría a ella o a su amiga volver a molestarla, lo iba a conocer realmente enojado, y que ella sabía de sobra que eso no le agradaría en lo absoluto.

Sara no tuvo que pensar mucho el significado de esas palabras, estaba bien claro el mensaje "vuelve a meterte con ella, y te aplastaré como a un insecto", así que en contra de su voluntad, tuvo que dejar de molestar a la "zorrita".

Inuyasha por su parte intentaba a toda costa disimular el enorme dolor que le causaba ver a Rin con su hermano, a veces preferiría cambiarse de instituto pero su orgullo no se lo permitía, recordándole que precisamente eso era lo que Sesshomaru desearía,que huyera como el cobarde que no era, y que solo estaba utilizando a Rin para hacerle daño porque había descubierto su amor por ella, la joven por su parte ajena a todos esos pensamientos, le había preguntado al ambarino mayor que si a él le molestaba que ella siguiera siendo amiga de su hermano, cuando él le dijo que no, le sorprendió la respuesta, por supuesto que le daba igual ,en ese momento él no sentía nada por Rin, y sabía que si alejaba a la joven de inuyasha, esta no le podría contar "accidentalmente" la felicidad que sentía al ser novia de él, tampoco podría dejarlo plantado por verlo, entre otras cosas, así que sonrió para sus adentros, cuando ella lo besó y abrazó, agradeciéndole el que no pusiera obstáculos para continuar la relación, con el que ella consideraba su hermano.

Las clases estaban por llegar a su fin, y la tristeza de Rin aumentaba, con cada día que transcurría, ese año, sería la graduación de Sesshomaru, y eso solo significaba que él se iría a estudiar a Inglaterra, quería ser arquitecto, y cuando mencionaba aquello, los ojos le brillaban de una forma tan especial, que por unos instantes ella creía poder ver a través de esa gruesa capa de hielo, que los cubría casi todo el tiempo, así que se teagaba las lágrimas y el dolor de saberle lejos, por cuatro largos años, que para ella serían siglos, y le sonreía animándolo a alcanzar su sueño.

Claro que no todo era malo, al graduarse significaba que habría un baile, al que él no pensaba asistir, pero por la insistencia de Rin, y también un poco por la de Hakudoshi y Bankotsu, terminó aceptando, otro evento muy esperado, era su cumpleaños número 18, por fin sería libre de tomar sus propias decisiones, sin que sus padres interfirieran, ese sería un día especial, concretaría la venganza en contra de Inuyasha.

.

.

— Te ves tan hermosa hija — A Sango se le humedecieron los ojos al ver bajar a Rin por las escaleras de su casa, luciendo un hermoso vestido negro.

La joven se sonrojó y sonrió en respuesta.

— Mi niña será la más hermosa del baile — Miroku infló el pecho con orgullo.

— Gracias papá — Rin besó la mejilla de sus padres, y se encaminó a la sala, en donde la esperaba Sesshomaru.

Él no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente los ojos, a causa de la sorpresa al ver a la joven que lucía más hermosa, esa noche.

Ella se sonrojo al notar la mirada tan intensa que le dedicaba, y también por lo guapo que lucía, si todo el tiempo parecía un monumento a la belleza, esa noche se asemejaba a un dios griego.

Le dedicó una radiante sonrisa al verlo, y sintió el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos, y comérselo a besos, pero sus padres estaban a escasos metros, así que prefirió controlarse y esperar a estar a solas.

Salieron tomados del brazo, hasta llegar al auto del ambarino, al cerrar las puertas, Sesshomaru acortó el espacio que los separaba, dándole un apasionado beso, las mariposas revoloteaban sin parar en el estómago femenino, Rin sentía que se derretía en los brazos de su novio.

El baile según Rin, estuvo algo aburrido, a ella le tocó quedarse sentada casi todo el tiempo, ya que Sesshomaru se rehusó a bailar, y se la pasó bebiendo con Bankotsu y Hakudoshi, y para colmo tenía que soportar las miradas y sonrisas de burla que le lanzaban Sara, Kikyo, y dos más de sus amigas, que se encontraban en una mesa cercana, ella solo deseaba que Sesshomaru la llevara a su casa, entonces como caído del cielo apareció Inuyasha, y se acercó a ella, la miró, primero sorprendido por lo bella que lucía, y luego molesto al darse cuenta que el maldito de su hermano, la había dejado sola, tirada en esa mesa.

— Que sorpresa verte aquí? — Ella fue la primera en hablar, al tiempo en que Inuyasha se sentaba a su lado.

— Soy la pareja de Kaguya, ella me pidió acompañarla, porque su novio tuvo que viajar ayer a otra ciudad — Inuyasha tomó un sorbo de su bebida, y la contempló un instante, debatiéndose en si invitarla a bailar o no, desde hace un rato había visto a su hermano, bebiendo con sus amigos, así que decidió acercarse a la joven, no se le hacía justo que el maldito la tuviese allí sentada, como una tonta, aunque viniendo de él no le sorprendía para nada. — ¿Quieres bailar? — Preguntó algo sonrojado.

— Contigo, lo dudo — La voz grave de Sesshomaru, interrumpió la respuesta afirmativa, que daría Rin. — Ven — Le tendió una de sus grandes manos, la que ella tomó algo vacilante.

Inuyasha se levantó al mismo tiempo que Rin, y le dedicó una mirada envenenada al mayor, él se la respondió, por unos segundos que se volvieron minutos, Rin se encontró en medio de un duelo de miradas. — Así que aquí estabas — Kaguya apareció, cortando el desafío de los Taisho, y Rin le estuvo infinitamente agradecida.

— Disculpame, vine a saludar a Rin — Explicó el menor, ya un poco más relajado.

— Tranquilo — Sonrió — Hola Rin, te ves muy linda, hola Sesshomaru, no tengo ninguna palabra que te defina — Soltó una pequeña carcajada, su compañero de clases respondió con un bufido.

— Hola Kaguya, te lo agradezco, tú te ves simplemente hermosa — Sonrió.

— Hola — Fue todo lo que respondió Sesshomaru.

— Bueno Inuyasha, creo que es hora de comenzar a bailar — Le guiñó un ojo, y él le sonrió en respuesta.

Al saberse lejos de Rin y Sesshomaru, Kaguya volvió a hablar — No debes ser tan obvio, no le demuestres a Sesshomaru que te afecta.

— ¿Qué? — El joven la miró sorprendido.

Kaguya rió — Sabes bien de lo que te hablo, me parece tan raro que Rin aún no se haya dado cuenta.

Inuyasha enrojeció más que un tomate — No…no sé de qué… hablas.

Ella rió aún más — Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas, si no fueras menor que yo, y no amara tanto a Kinta.

Inuyasha enrojeció aún más, si eso era posible — ¿Soy muy obvio? — Preguntó resignado.

— Sí, y tú hermano disfruta haciéndote daño con eso — Posó una mano sobre su hombro.

El ambarino frunció el ceño — Lo sé, el muy desgraciado me odia.

— No entiendo porqué, a mi me pareces adorable, pero bueno Sesshomaru parece estar peleado con todo ser vivo de este planeta — Roló los ojos — No sé como Rin lo aguanta.

Inuyasha sonrió — Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

* * *

— ¿Qué tal la pasaste en el baile? — Preguntó Kanna emocionada, el día siguiente del baile de graduación, había llamado a Rin, para que le contara todos los detalles.

— Bien, supongo — Contestó sin muchos ánimos.

— No suenas muy convencida — La cuestionó.

Rin suspiró desganada — Es que pasaron algunas cosas, pero mejor te lo cuento personalmente, ¿Que te parece si mañana vamos a pasear al centro comercial?, tengo que comprarle su regalo de cumpleaños, el sábado será la fiesta.

— De acuerdo.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué te parece este reloj? ¿Crees que le gustará? — Rin tenía en sus manos un costoso reloj, al que examinaba con ojo crítico.

— Está precioso, ¿Pero no te parece muy costoso? — La cuestionó Kanna.

— Es el cumpleaños de mi novio, y bueno él ya sabes usa cosas geniales.

Kanna asintió — ¿Segura que podrás pagarlo?

— Claro que sí — Sonrió.

— Si yo fuese tú estaría muy enojada por lo que sucedió en el baile — Kanna tomó un sorbo de su jugo, mientras caminaban por el centro comercial.

— Bueno, pero ya te conté que luego se reivindicó, y bailamos el resto de la noche — Le dio un mordisco a su paleta de frutas.

— No sé cómo te hace tan feliz ser novia de un sujeto tan frío, yo no lo hubiese soportado ni una semana.

— Rin sonrió — Eso es porque lo amo muchísimo.

* * *

El día del cumpleaños llegó, Rin tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz porque su novio cumplía años, pero triste, porque al día siguiente se iría para Inglaterra.

Su padre la dejó frente a la mansión Taisho, ya eran las ocho de la noche, y cada vez se llenaba más y más el lugar, tal parecía que el ambarino había invitado a todo el instituto.

Al entrar lo buscó con la mirada, y lo divisó sentado en un amplio sofá, en compañía de sus inseparables amigos, él al verla se levantó y caminó unos pasos en su dirección.

— Feliz cumpleaños Sesshomaru — Depositó un suave beso en sus labios, el que él se encargó de intensificar. — Aquí está tu regalo — Le tendió una bolsita que contenía la cajita con el reloj.

Él no la tomó, en cambio se le acercó al oído para susurrarle — Sígueme, el regalo me lo darás en mi habitación.

Rin se sonrojó ante la petición, y el tono sugerente que usó, pero de igual forma asintió con la cabeza, y se dejó guiar por él. Había estado dos o tres veces en esa estancia, y le parecía espectacular, la habitación de Sesshomaru era tres veces más grande que la suya.

— Siéntate — Le ofreció, señalándole la cama.

La joven volvió a asentir, apenas se hubo sentado, él la imitó — Aquí tienes. — Volvió a ofrecerle el regalo, esta vez Sesshomaru lo tomó y lo abrió, contemplándolo por un momento.

— Gracias. — Se quitó el que usaba en ese momento, y se colocó el nuevo.

— ¿Te gustó? — Le preguntó ansiosa de la respuesta.

Él asintió con la cabeza — Pero ahora deseo que me des un regalo, que de seguro me gustara mucho más — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida, y Rin sintió sus mejillas arder, no se referiría a eso, o ¿Sí?.

— Yo.. Bu..bueno.

Él la silenció con sus labios, en un beso demandante, que ella apenas y podía responder, sintió el peso del cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo, empujándola hacia la cama.

Se sentía realmente nerviosa, y aunque siempre había deseado que su primera vez fuese con él, no sabía si era el momento adecuado para eso, — Pero mañana se irá para Inglaterra, y no lo veré hasta dentro de seis meses. — Su mente era un completo lío.

Sesshomaru continuaba besándola con deseo, pero se detuvo de golpe, se separó lo suficiente para poder mirarse a la cara. — ¿Qué te sucede? — Frunció el ceño.

— No es nada, bueno sí, estoy nerviosa, esta es la primera vez que yo..ya sabes — Desvío la mirada avergonzada.

El ambarino tuvo que controlar el enorme impulso de reír, el idiota de Hakudoshi tenía razón, Rin era virgen.

— Solo relájate — Le susurró al oído, luego mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja, enviando millones de descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo femenino, ella solo atinó a asentir débilmente.

Repartió besos por sus mejillas, frente, mentón, bajó por su cuello, al tiempo que deslizaba una de sus manos por su muslo derecho, Rin dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de placer, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, creía que su cuerpo explotaría en cualquier momento ante todas las maravillosas sensaciones, que las caricias de Sesshomaru le provocaban.

No se dio cuenta cuando él se deshizo de su camisa, pero pudo apreciar su bien formado torso en todo su esplendor, al abrir los ojos, en el momento en que él le retiraba el vestido, se sintió pequeña y expuesta. Él la recorrió con la vista, y ella enrojeció más aún, tuvo el fuerte impulso de cubrirse, pero no lo hizo, Sesshomaru le retiró el sostén, mientras besaba sus labios, la contempló una vez más y esta vez sí se cubrió los senos, ahora totalmente expuestos, Sesshomaru los retiró con suavidad, y se inclinó para besarlos, Rin sintió un escalofrío en toda su columna, y apretó las piernas por instinto, para calmar la incomodidad que sentía entre ellas. El ambarino llevó uno de sus senos a su boca, mientras masajeaba el otro con una mano, Rin gimió sonoramente y arqueó la espalda en respuesta, bajó los besos a su vientre, y retiró la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo, dejándola completamente desnuda frente a sí.

Ella cerró los ojos nuevamente, ahora por vergüenza.

Sesshomaru se acercó a su oído para susurrarle — Mirarme — Y así lo hizo, abrió los ojos vacilante, hasta posarlos en los dorados, y perderse en ellos, el ambarino aprovechó el momento y se despojó del resto de sus prendas, quedando en igualdad de condiciones.

Rin ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, al ver la enorme erección de Sesshomaru, esto no pasó desapercibido para él, quién sonrió malicioso.

La besó nuevamente, para distraerla de sus dudas, logrando que el cuerpo femenino se relajara, le separó lentamente las piernas, y se acomodo entre ellas, rozó la entrada de la vagina, con la punta de su miembro, comprobando que estaba realmente húmeda, Rin gimió, y se aferró a su espalda, rasguñandolo levemente. Se deslizó un poco en su interior, para después entrar por completo de una sola embestida, Rin profirió un grito de dolor, y Sesshomaru gruñó al sentirse por fin dentro de la estrecha cavidad, se quedó quieto mientras la joven se acostumbraba a él, ella lo abrazó y acomodó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, estaba hecho, por fin había culminado su venganza entonces ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz?.

Llegó al orgasmo un rato después, luego de hacer llegar a Rin, se veía tan hermosa e indefensa, así ruborizada, perlada por el sudor y con los labios ligeramente separados, intentando regular la respiración, la besó, pero esta vez de una forma dulce, como cuando ella lo besaba a él, y eso lo intranquilizó, no podía estarse enamorando de Rin, se negaba a creer eso.

* * *

Inuyasha volvió a la mañana siguiente a su casa, la noche anterior había dormido en la de Koga, cada año para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano, hacía lo mismo, no soportaba a montón de idiotas que invitaban Bankotsu y Hakudoshi, los encargados de organizarlas, y los responsables de invitar a más de medio instituto, Sesshomaru no protestaba, realmente le daba igual, sus padres como casi todos los años, estaban de viaje, y le dejaban la mansión a su completa disposición.

Aunque para Inuyasha este año era distinto, aparte de querer evitar a los idiotas compañeros de su hermano, quería evitarla a ella, o mejor dicho verla a ella con el maldito.

Entró a su casa deseando que no hubiese ni uno solo de esos perdedores, pero al ver a Hakudoshi y Bankotsu en la sala, supo que sus deseos no habían sido escuchados.

Él pasó de largo ignorándolos como siempre, los jóvenes se miraron maliciosos, y esbozaron una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos despedirnos de Sesshomaru? — Le preguntó Bankotsu a su amigo.

— No creo, aún debe estar profundamente dormido, seguramente anoche no durmió nada, disfrutando del regalo que le dio su noviecita — Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

Inuyasha apretó los puños, y subió la escalera prácticamente corriendo, la ira nublaba su mente, y solo pensaba en romperle la cara al maldito de Sesshomaru. Abrió la puerta, sin antes llamar, encontrándolo de pie, frente a la cama, guardando algunas cosas en una maleta pequeña, a penas vio de quién se trataba frunció el ceño, y le dedicó una mirada que era capaz de congelar al más caluroso de los desiertos.

— ¿ Qué haces aquí? — Escupió con veneno.

— Eres un maldito — Siseó — No sé cómo le pudiste hacer eso a Rin, pensé que no eras tan cobarde, ella es una persona pura y tú — Lo señaló con un dedo — Te aprovechaste de eso para acostarte con ella, y todo por vengarte de mí, porque sabes que la amo.

Sesshomaru apartó la mano del menor con un manotazo — No tengo porqué darte explicaciones — Se giró dándole la espalda, y continuando en su labor de arreglar la maleta, se maldijo internamente, estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de humillar a Inuyasha, de restregarle en la cara que él era mejor en todo, que se había acostado con la mujer que amaba, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué demonios me odias tanto? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice, para que toda la vida me hayas tratado como basura?

— Existir, eso me has hecho — Dijo con tanta frialdad, que su rostro no cambió ni un ápice.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos, realmente la respuesta de Sesshomaru lo descolocó — ¿Qué quieres decir? — Preguntó más impresionado que molesto.

— Querías saberlo, pues bien te contaré toda la verdad, tu llegada a esta casa arruinó mi vida, pero principalmente la de mi madre, tú eres un maldito bastardo, hijo de mi padre con una zorra, que fue su secretaria hace años, ellos mantuvieron una relación durante algún tiempo, mientras mi madre esperaba a mi hermano, un día nuestro padre llegó contigo recién nacido, le contó todo a mamá, le pidió que te aceptara aquí, por qué esa mujer había muerto en el parto, ella se negó al principio, entró en una gran depresión, tenía cuatro meses de embarazo, mi hermano no lo resistió, tuvo un aborto espontáneo, al regresar del hospital y verte se aferró a ti, eras el reemplazo del bebé que nunca nació, eso eres tú, solo un reemplazo de su hijo, de mi hermano.

— No,, tú estás mintiendo — Negó repetidamente con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos — Tú eras muy pequeño, no puedes recordarlo.

— Escuché a mis padres discutir en una ocasión, yo tenía 5 años, mi madre le reclamaba que por su culpa y la de esa mujer, ella no podría volver a quedar embarazada, todo gracias a ti, y a esa perra que te trajo al mundo.

— Callate — Inuyasha le lanzó un golpe a la cara, pero Sesshomaru lo esquivó, asestándole uno en la mandíbula, haciéndolo sangrar al instante. — Mientes — Murmuró más para sí mismo.

— Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a nuestro padre — Tomó la maleta y avanzó hasta la puerta para marcharse, miró por el rabillo del ojo, y lo encontró perdido en sus pensamientos, con las lágrimas y la sangre manchando su rostro, sintió una punzada en su corazón, ¿En verdad era eso lo que deseaba? Verlo tan triste, tan destruido como se sintió su madre al enterarse de la verdad, ya no lo sabía, pero estaba hecho, no podía retroceder el tiempo.

Durante la conversación que sostuvieron no cambió su semblante estoico, era como si estuviese contando una historia de alguien más, pero debía salir pronto de esa habitación, antes de que su rostro lo traicionara y dejara ver el estado de confusión en el que se encontraba.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró para abrirlo, pero la voz de Inuyasha lo detuvo.

— Espero que con lo que le hiciste a Rin, y con la forma en que me has tratado durante toda mi vida, sea suficiente para pagar el dolor que sin querer le causé a mamá — La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.

Él no dijo nada, solo se limitó a abrir la puerta, y entonces allí la vio, de pie con la cabeza agachada, una mano aferrada a su pecho, y la otra cubriendo su boca, para evitar que se pudieran escuchar sus sollozos — Rin — Inuyasha se sorprendió al verla, y caminó unos pasos en su dirección.

Sesshomaru sin embargo, continuó avanzando como si nada, pasó por su lado y siguió hasta perderse por las escaleras, sin imaginar que en ese preciso momento, comenzaría su infierno personal. Agradecía internamente que ella tuviese la cabeza agachada, o hubiese podido ver la mirada de culpa que le dedicó al verla, sintió más fuerte esa punzada, su pecho y su garganta dolieron, pero se negó a detener sus pasos, se iría hacia el aeropuerto, estudiaría en Inglaterra, todo lo demás tenía que dejar de importarle.

* * *

Agradecimiento especiales a: MeridaHime , Milly Taisho , Indominus Dea , mary11 , Serenity usagi , Guest (no entendí tu mensaje).

También quiero agradecer a las hermosas personas que agragaron la historia a sus favoritos y alertas.

Hola a todas mis bellísimas lectoras, volví con otro capi, mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, ustedes saben que por lo regular actualizo mis historias cada semana, pero ahora creo ya no podré continuar ese ritmo, el tiempo libre que tengo es más reducido, por eso he decidido escribir capis largos, esta historia no tendrá más de 4 capítulos.

Bien entrando en materia, han sucedido muchas cosas, de las cuáles no expliqué a fondo, sobre la relación SesshRin, pero en los próximos capis lo haré a través de flashback.

¿Sesshomaru se habrá enamorado de Rin? Lo más probable es que ni él mismo lo sepa, pero se siente culpable por lo que hizo, sí por más imposible que eso suene.

Les confieso que este Sesshomaru es el que más me ha costado, nunca había escrito sobre él siendo adolescente, influenciado por las hormonas y esas cosas ^_^, espero no haberlo sacado tanto de su personalidad, decidí que el odio de él hacia su hermano tuviese fundamento, uno muy equivocado por cierto, pero esa es su perspectiva.

Se arrepintió enseguida de lo que les hizo a Rin y a Inu, quise hacerlo así, para que no fuese lo clásico de que lo invaden los remordimientos cuando está lejos y esas cosas, aunque claro que cuando esté en Inglaterra estos serán peor.

Como siempre deseo que les guste, y me lo hagan saber a través de un comentario.

Hasta la próxima.

Besitos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 3**

— ¿A dónde se supone que vas jovencita? — Sango estaba en la sala, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y el ceño fruncido, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reprimenda a Rin.

La joven quedó con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, se giró lentamente, armándose de valor para responderle a su madre — Iré…. iré a la casa de Sesshomaru, recuerda que hoy viajará a Inglaterra, y no lo veré sino dentro de seis meses, por favor déjame ir — Suplicó.

Sango bufó — Muy bien, pero no tardes — Advirtió entrecerrando los ojos.

Rin asintió sonriente, acortó la distancia que las separaba, y depositó un cálido beso en la mejilla de la mayor — Gracias, eres la mejor.

Vio cómo su hija desaparecía tras la puerta, y sintió el impulso de detenerla, una opresión se instaló en su pecho, como un mal presentimiento, uno que auguraba mucho dolor y sufrimiento para Rin.

.

.

.

La joven iba rogando que Sesshomaru aún se encontrara en su casa, le avergonzaba el haberse quedado dormida hasta pasadas las nueve, pero es que la noche anterior — Se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la habitación del ambarino — Había logrado conciliar el sueño en la madrugada, un par de horas después de que su novio la llevara hasta su casa, ella le confesó que no estaba segura de querer verlo partir, porqué terminaría llorando, y no deseaba que él se llevara ese recuerdo de ella.

Sesshomaru estuvo de acuerdo, pero por una razón diferente, el maldito remordimiento lo invadía, Rin le había entregado no solo su corazón sino también su cuerpo, y eso le pesaba minuto a minuto, después de verla aquella madrugada, no pensaba hacerlo si era posible por el resto de su vida.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, quería sorprenderlo, tal vez se enojara pero valdría la pena, levantó la mano para tocar la puerta, y paró en seco al escuchar la voz furiosa de Inuyasha, reclamándole algo a su hermano, tuvo que cubrir su boca, para así evitar el grito de sorpresa que quiso escapar de ella, ¿Había escuchado bien? Inuyasha estaba enamorado de ella, y no solo eso le cuestionaba a Sesshomaru el que hubiese mantenido una relación con ella solo por vengarse de él. — No, no, no, eso no podía ser cierto, Sesshomaru no podía ser tan cruel para hacer algo así— El llanto no tardó en aparecer, la garganta le quemaba y el pecho le dolía como si estuviera contrayéndose, deseó entrar y encarar a ambos ambarinos, preguntarle a Inuyasha por qué nunca le contó nada sobre sus sentimientos, y a Sesshomaru, exigirle que le contara la verdad, si ella solo había sido el instrumento de una maldita venganza que hasta el momento escapaba de su comprensión.

Sin embargo su mano se congeló en su sitio, al descubrir la razón por la que el mayor odiaba tanto a su amigo, escuchó cada palabra, con más ira y dolor que la anterior, no entendía como Sesshomaru podía culpar a Inuyasha de algo como eso, él era una víctima, tanto como la señora Irasue, Se arrepintió de amarlo, ya no tanto por lo que le hizo a ella, sino por todo lo que le había hecho sufrir al menor durante toda su vida, y por la forma tan cruel que le contaba la verdad. Su cuerpo tembló, tanto por el llanto como por la ira que la recorría, sintió el dolor de Inuyasha como si fuese propio, el valor abandonó su cuerpo al escuchar el sonido de l puerta abriéndose, bajó la cabeza, clavando la mirada en el piso, vio los pies del mayor detenerse frente a ella, y luego avanzar hasta pasar por su lado.

Se sintió desfallecer, al saber que no le importaba en lo absoluto al hombre al que tanto amaba, que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de darle la cara y explicarle lo sucedido, pero esos sentimientos fueron reemplazados al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Inuyasha.

— Rin — Susurró — Yo…yo no..

Ella no le permitió continuar, se abalanzó a sus brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente contra ella, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero las palabras se negaban a abandonar su boca, optó por quedarse así, abrazada a él, brindándole su apoyo silencioso, mientras él se desahogaba llorando en silencio, y ella hacía lo mismo.

* * *

— Plaf — El sonido seco de una bofetada resonó por toda la habitación, Sesshomaru le mantuvo la mirada a Inu no, más no había desafío en ella, sino una gruesa capa de hielo, que ocultaba la enorme culpa que sentía.

— ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de contarle la verdad a Inuyasha? — Vociferó — Y peor aún culparlo por la muerte de tu hermano, no creí que la rivalidad entre ustedes llegara a tanto, ¿Que clase de monstruo eres Sesshomaru? — El aludido se mantuvo impasible, mientras su padre apretaba los puños a ambos lados de sus costados — Respóndeme — Exigió.

— No tengo nada que decirte — Contestó con aparente tranquilidad.

El mayor levantó la mano, para propinarle otra bofetada, pero la mano de Irasue lo detuvo, él le envió una mirada reprobadora, pero bajó el brazo, y suspiró con cansancio.

— Entiendo que lo hiciste por mí Sesshomaru, pero no era la manera, Inuyasha es tan víctima como yo, él no pidió nacer, ni ser hijo de esa mujer — Irasue habló con voz calmada, como quién le explica a un niño pequeño, un tema realmente difícil de comprender.

El ambarino desvío la mirada incómodo, ante él se resquebrajaba todo lo que hasta ese momento había creído sobre la culpabilidad de su hermano, sin embargo intentó mantener su semblante estoico, no deseaba que sus padres pudiesen ver la confusión que sentía, ante lo ocurrido tan solo unos días atrás.

— Tu odio debería ser dirigido hacia mí — Irasue miró a su marido visiblemente sorprendida, en cambio Sesshomaru solo frunció los labios — Yo fui el que engañó a tu madre, por culpa de mis malas decisiones murió tu hermano, e Inuyasha nació fuera del matrimonio, sé que lo ves a él como un intruso, pero debes mirar las cosas desde otra perspectiva — No era una orden, más bien sonaba como una petición, Inu no Taisho, se sentía culpable, nunca imaginó que el desprecio que su hijo mayor profesaba por el menor, fuera a causa de un error suyo, le dolía ser el culpable del sufrimiento de las dos personas que más amaba.

— Dejenme solo — Pidió dándole la espalda a sus padres.

Irasue iba a replicar, pero esta vez fue el turno de Inu no de detenerla, le sujetó delicadamente el brazo y negó con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que su hijo necesitaba tiempo para estar solo, y poner en orden sus pensamientos.

* * *

— Se.. Sesshomaru — Rin se encontraba en su habitación, removiéndose incómoda en su cama, jadeando y bañada en sudor.

— Sesshomaru nooo — Gritó desesperada, despertándose de golpe, otra noche en que las pesadillas la atacaban, y traían a su memoria los recuerdos de ese día en que se enteró de toda la verdad.

Se sentó en la cama, encendió la luz de la lámpara que reposaba sobre la mesita al lado de esta, y secó las lágrimas que empapaban su rostro, un mes, ya había transcurrido un mes desde lo sucedido, y ella aún no lograba salir de la maldita depresión.

Inuyasha, no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, sus padres habían vuelto unos días después de enterarse de la confesión de su hijo mayor, por boca del mismo ambarino menor, quién los llamó para preguntarles si todo era cierto, al ver el estado en que se encontraba, decidieron no dejarlo solo, pues temían que intentara hacer alguna locura.

Ella por su parte, lo había visitado un par de veces, pero para ser sincera se sentía un poco extraña al saber lo que él sentía por ella, no tocaron el tema, ni siquiera el día en que ocurrió todo, y ahora ella no sabía cómo abordarlo, le parecía estúpido preguntarle, ¿Oye en verdad me amas?, si lo escuchó de sus propios labios.

Miró el reloj en su pared, las tres de la mañana, suspiró pesadamente, tendría que tomar alguna pastilla que le ayudara a dormir, a este paso se iba a volver dependiente de los fármacos para conciliar el sueño.

—¿Rin, puedo pasar? — Tras la puerta se escuchó la voz preocupada de Sango.

— Adelante mamá — Pronunció desganada.

La mujer pasó, y se sentó al lado de su hija, para luego envolverla en un fuerte abrazo — Tranquila — Le susurró, con voz dulce — Pronto estarás bien, tú eres una jovencita muy fuerte — Sintió como la menor temblaba bajo su abrazo, producto de los sollozos.

— A Veces…creo que no podré superarlo, lo amo…lo amo mamá…y su ausencia me duele tanto — Hipo con fuerza.

— Ha pasado muy poco tiempo Rin, es normal que aún te sientas así, pero eres joven, y te aseguro que lo olvidarás, él no te merece, siempre recuerda eso — Besó su frente — Te traeré un té para que puedas conciliar mejor el sueño.

Rin solo asintió en respuesta — ¿Sería verdad?, ¿Algún día podría olvidar al amor de su vida? Esperaba que así fuera, porqué no se creía capaz de soportar esa tristeza por el resto de su vida.

* * *

— Buenos días señor Taisho, mi nombre es Terance Miller, — Sesshomaru se encontraba en la oficina del director de la universidad inglesa, ese sería su primer día de clases — Aquí tiene su horario de clases — Le extendió una hoja de papel, la cual él ojeó ligeramente — Yo mismo lo conduciré hasta su aula de clases — Él asintió en respuesta— Agradecemos su preferencia, espero todo sea de su agrado, y se sienta cómodo en nuestras instalaciones, sea bienvenido.

— Gracias — Pronunció, antes de levantarse, para ser guiado por el director, el ambarino se desenvolvía en ese país sin ningún problema, ya que aparte de su idioma natal el japonés, hablaba inglés y español con fluidez.

Fue guiado por las enormes instalaciones, eran muy hermosas, la arquitectura de ese país era muy diferente a la del suyo, el edificio de la universidad estaba construido en un estilo antiguo, gótico si no se equivocaba, como futuro arquitecto debía estar concentrado contemplando toda la arquitectura, pero su mente estaba realmente lejos de allí, a varios kilómetros de distancia — Inuyasha y Rin.

Ingresó a su salón, y todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, no era algo nuevo, en Japón le sucedía lo mismo, las mujeres lo miraron como si se tratara de un rico postre al que se debía devorar, y los hombres algunos con total indiferencia, mientras otros le lanzaron miradas hostiles, él los ignoró a todos, simplemente dijo su nombre y se sentó en el puesto que su profesor le indicó, no iba allí para hacer amigos, sino para ser el mejor arquitecto de todo su país.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir, los días dieron paso a las semanas, y estas a los meses, su primer año de carrera había culminado, como siempre con excelentes calificaciones, su madre lo fue a visitar en un par de ocasiones, salieron a comer y a pasear un poco, ella evitó el tema de Inuyasha y él no lo mencionó tampoco, según Irasue, su padre no pudo asistir por diversos compromisos que absorbían su tiempo, pero él sabía que la razón era otra, no deseaba verlo, quizás aún se sintiera molesto y decepcionado, o la culpa fuese demasiado grande.

Sabía por Bankotsu y Hakudoshi, que su hermano asistía con regularidad al instituto, su amistad con Rin seguía intacta y parecía que su vida volvía a la normalidad, en el fondo le alegraba, ellos merecían ser felices, pero no podía evitar una punzada de dolor al imaginar a Rin en brazos de Inuyasha o de cualquier otro hombre, su lado posesivo surgía y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar el impulso de tomar un avión hacia Japón y llevarse con él a Rin a Inglaterra, pero su lado racional le recordaba que él no debía hacerle más daño, y que se había prometido nunca más regresar, para que ellos pudiesen ser felices.

Era una tarde de primavera y se encontraba sentado en un banco del parque leyendo distraídamente un libro, cuando unos finos brazos rodearon su cuello — ¿Por qué tan solo? — Preguntó una voz femenina cerca de su oído, para luego depositarle un suave beso en la mejilla.

— Estoy leyendo — Contestó con simpleza, sin girarse para mirarla.

La aludida suspiró — No sé como hacer para que cambies ese carácter tan frío que tienes. — Se sentó a su lado.

— Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas April — Cerró el libro y dirigió desinteresadamente la mirada hacia el horizonte, y su tono no cambió su usual indiferencia.

La joven frunció el ceño — A veces no sé cómo te soporto — Espetó.

Sesshomaru no contestó nada, permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que ella fue quien se decidió a hablar — ¿Que te parece venir a cenar esta noche a mi casa?, Mi mamá preparará pavo, tiene una receta que le queda deliciosa — Sonrió.

— Estaré ocupado estudiando — Se levantó del asiento y comenzó a caminar.

— Nunca puedes pasar tiempo conmigo, deberías buscar una mejor excusa — Siseó, también poniéndose de pie.

Sesshomaru detuvo sus pasos, pero no se giró para mirarla — Creo que aún no te queda claro, tú y yo no somos novios ni nada que se le parezca, solo pasamos buenos ratos juntos, así que si no es suficiente para ti es mejor que no sigamos viéndonos — Él continuó su camino sin mirar atrás, dejando a la joven hecha un mar de lágrimas, April era una compañera de clases, se conocían desde que llegó a la universidad y ella como varias otras habían pasado por su cama, pero desde el inicio le advirtió que no tendrían nada serio, él no deseaba compromisos, porque aún en contra de su voluntad y aunque se lo negara cada día, su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más.

Flashback

Sesshomaru y Rin se encontraba en el salón de clases del ambarino en la hora del almuerzo, la joven se sentía sumamente nerviosa por lo que le pediría a continuación — Sesshomaru, mi madre me pidió que te invitara esta noche a cenar ¿Podrás ir? — Lo miró expectante.

Él se sorprendió por la invitación, pero como siempre su rostro no expresó lo que pasaba por su mente, permaneció unos segundos en silencio sopesando la idea — De acuerdo, ¿A que hora debo ir? — Contestó al fin, poniendo fin a la tortura psicológica que sentía Rin.

Ella lanzó un gritito de felicidad, y lo besó emocionada — Gracias, a las siete está bien.

Sesshomaru la tomó por la cintura hasta apegarla por completo a su cuerpo, para luego darle un apasionado beso, le parecía gracioso, nunca en su vida había tenido que asistir a una cena de ese tipo, y resultaba que la primera vez lo haría por una chica que ni siquiera le gustaba, pero ¿Realmente Rin no le gustaba?, se sentía furioso ante esos cuestionamientos de su propia mente, se negaba a caer rendido ante una mujer como el idiota de su hermano.

.

.

.

— Hola Sesshomaru — Rin abrió la puerta de su casa, y recibió al ambarino con una gran sonrisa. Él clavó su mirada en ella, de esa forma en que la hacía estremecer por completo, y sonrojar hasta el cabello.

Como ya era su costumbre le dio un corto beso en los labios, sin pronunciar palabra, le pareció que esa noche la joven se veía realmente hermosa, con ese vestido rosa que la hacía lucir más tierna.

Sango y Miroku los esperaban sentados en la sala — Buenas noches joven — Saludó Miroku con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Buenas noches — Respondió intentando sonar cortés.

— Bienvenido — Sango inclinó levemente la cabeza.

— Gracias. — A él nunca le había importado demasiado la opinión de los demás, pero quería que los padres de Rin no tuviesen una mala impresión suya, — ¿La razón? — La desconocía, pero se repetía que era para que su plan resultara tal y como quería.

Rin lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta el comedor, sin borrar su sonrisa, que ya comenzaba a gustarle.

Durante toda la cena, Sesshomaru permanecía con su semblante estoico, pero no le perdía detalle a todo lo que decían los señores Yamamoto, actuaban tan distinto a sus padres, ellos sí parecían una familia normal, amorosa, y la forma en que trataban a Rin, con tanta dulzura, nunca sus progenitores les hablaban así, su madre, luego de lo ocurrido con su hermano, había creado una coraza a su alrededor, y actuaba con tanta frialdad al igual que él, su padre intentaba ser más cariñoso, pero sus múltiples obligaciones en las empresas no le permitían pasar con ellos, tanto tiempo como deseaba.

Desde pequeño se había considerado una persona observadora, así que no le costó mucho darse cuenta de que Miroku le sonreía con aprobación, y de que Sango le enviaba miradas hostiles de forma disimulada, en conclusión tenía la aprobación de su suegro, pero a su suegra no le simpatizaba del todo, miró por el rabillo del ojo a Rin, quien se notaba más que feliz, sintió una incomodidad en el pecho, ella se veía tan dichosa, y él en poco tiempo destruiría esa felicidad.

Fin del Flashback

.

.

.

Llegó a su apartamento, y se recostó en la cama, colocó los brazos debajo de la cabeza, y centró su mirada en el techo, bufó fastidiado, odiaba admitirlo pero extrañaba a Rin, cada vez que cerraba los ojos en la soledad de su habitación veía el rostro sonriente de la joven — Maldición estaba volviéndose loco — Los malditos recuerdos no dejaban de atormentarlo, día a día rondaban su memoria sin descanso durante todo ese año.

* * *

— Malditas matemáticas, las odio — Espetó Kagura, mientras se frotaba la sien.

— El examen estuvo realmente difícil — Suspiró Kanna con pesadez — Oye mira allí está Rin.

La mencionada se encontraba mirando de forma distraída, por una de las ventanas.

— ¿Seguirá en el planeta Taisho? — Susurró la morena.

— Espero que no, creo que ya ha sufrido demasiado por ese — Escupió con odio.

Se acercaron a la joven quien ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia — Hola Rin — Kanna fue la primera en saludarla, ella pareció despertar de un sueño, y las miró ligeramente sorprendida.

— Hola — Sonrió — ¿Qué tal les fue en su examen?

— Creo que no muy bien — Confesó Kagura, con fastidio.

— Opino igual — Secundó Kanna desanimada, — Imagino que a ti de maravilla, eres un cerebrito — Fingió molestia.

— No es para tanto — Negó con la cabeza — Simplemente me gusta estudiar — Se encogió de hombros, sus amigas la miraron como si les hubiese dicho que la tierra era cuadrada, a lo cual ella soltó una risita, y luego volvió a fijar su vista en el exterior.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — Kagura no pudo más con la curiosidad, y se asomó por encima del hombro de Rin.

En el patio sentados bajo un árbol, se encontraban Koga, Naraku e Inuyasha, hablando animadamente, la morena enarco una ceja.

— ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar a tu mejor amigo? — Preguntó incrédula.

— Claro que no — Se defendió, sonrojada — Solo me aseguro que todo marche bien.

— ¿Crees que aún no lo supera? — Kanna la miró con interés.

— No lo sé — Bajó la voz hasta casi convertirla en un susurro — Yo aún no he podido hacerlo — Sus ojos se cristalizaron.

— Rin, no de nuevo por favor, — Suplicó la albina — Sabes que eso solo te hace daño — La abrazó.

La joven asintió débilmente, sobre el hombro de Kanna — Ojalá pudiera borrar todos los recuerdos que tienen que ver con él, sé que es estúpido seguirlo amando cuando él… ni siquiera debe recordar mi nombre, pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

— No lo vuelvas a arruinar — Espetó Kagura, con el ceño fruncido.

Ambas jóvenes la miraron sin comprender — Me refiero a tu amistad con Inuyasha, no permitas que te vuelva a ver así, recuerda lo difícil que fue recuperar su amistad, él no merece sufrir nuevamente por culpa de su hermano .

Rin desvió la mirada avergonzada — Sabía que Kagura tenía razón, pero era algo que no podía evitar, el sentirse mal ante el recuerdo de Sesshomaru.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo — Apoyó Kanna — Ya de por sí tuvo que sufrir durante largo tiempo amandote en secreto.

La morena se golpeó la frente suavemente con la palma de la mano — Y después dicen que yo soy la que no tiene tacto.

— ¿Ustedes lo sabían? — Cuestionó incrédula — ¿Desde cuando?.

— Desde hace años — Rió nerviosa, al ver la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba Rin —Pero no nos correspondía a nosotras contártelo.

— Entiendo — Suspiró — No las puedo culpar, además yo estaba tan ciega que no me daba cuenta de nada de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor — Concluyó con tristeza — Creo que es mejor que vayamos al gimnasio, pronto comenzará el partido y debemos apoyar a los muchachos — No deseaba seguir hablando del tema, porque terminaría golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared, por lo estúpida que había sido al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Inuyasha, y de que Sesshomaru solo la utilizaba.

Las otras dos asintieron sonrientes, tal vez Rin aún no superaba su desamor, y tenía momentos de debilidad, como el ocurrido hacía pocos instantes, pero estaban seguras que ella se esforzaba por salir adelante, por apoyar a Inuyasha y continuar con su vida.

* * *

Las tres jóvenes ingresaron al gimnasio, y buscaron con la mirada algún lugar libre, la estancia se veía abarrotada, sin duda alguna el equipo en el que jugaban sus compañeros era muy popular, principalmente entre el género femenino. — Por aquí Riiinn — Una chica rubia agitaba la mano frenéticamente, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, intentando captar la atención de su compañera de clases.

La aludida volteó en su dirección, para luego pedirles a Kanna y Kagura que la siguieran — Gracias Momoko — Le sonrió — Pensé que nos tendríamos que quedar de pie.

— Es que se tardaron demasiado en llegar — Se quejó la rubia.

— El examen de matemáticas estuvo realmente difícil, y luego tuvimos que ir a buscar a Rin — Se excusó Kagura, haciendo una mueca.

— Miren, ya los muchachos comenzaron a entrar — Señaló Momoko emocionada, Inuyasha se ve tan guapo con ese uniforme — Suspiró, con una sonrisa boba adornando su cara, Kanna y Kagura la fulminaron con la mirada, mientras que Rin fijaba su atención en el ambarino, era cierto su amigo siempre había sido muy apuesto, pero ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre hermoso, había crecido varios centímetros y su cuerpo adquirió mayor masa, haciéndolo ver fuerte y sexy, sus rasgos faciales, poco a poco dejaban de verse aniñados, para darle paso a los masculinos y más definidos, el porte elegante y distinguido propio de los Taisho, también estaba haciendo su aparición en él. Sin duda entendía al grupo de chicas que lo perseguían y suspiraban con su sola presencia, pero a diferencia de su hermano mayor que ignoraba a su club de fans, él se sentía incómodo al ser el

centro de tanta atención femenina, y por lo regular escapaba de ellas completamente sonrojado, cosa que a ella le parecía más que adorable.

El fugaz recuerdo de lo ocurrido hace un año pasó por su mente, y se sintió agradecida de poder haber resuelto las diferencias que surgieron entre ellos a raíz de lo que hizo Sesshomaru, estaba totalmente segura de que hubiese sufrido mucho de haber perdido la amistad del menor de los Taisho.

Flashback

Durante las vacaciones visitó a Inuyasha un par de veces, lo sentía un poco distante, y triste, pero lo atribuyó a la revelación de su verdadero origen, y el hecho de que ella se enterara de una forma nada agradable de los sentimientos que le profesaba, Rin por su parte intentaba sonreír y animarlo un poco, pero mentiría si dijera que la estadía en la mansión Taisho la hacía sentir cómoda, además el no saber cómo abordar el tema del amor que sentía el Taisho por ella, no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

De igual manera le sorprendió la forma de comportarse de él, cuando entraron al instituto, la evitaba casi siempre, incluso escuchó rumores de boca de Naraku y Koga, de que deseaba cambiarse de salón, se sentía desesperada no quería perderlo a él también.

— Ya deja de llorar Rin, levantate de ese piso y ve a enfrentarlo — Ordenó Kagura con el ceño fruncido, a una Rin sentada en el piso del baño, recostada a la pared y sollozando sin parar.

— No…no puedo — Negó con la cabeza — Él también me desprecia — Le tembló la voz — Tú viste la forma en la que me ignoró hace un momento, perdí a Inuyasha, perdí a mi mejor amigo — Hipó con fuerza, abrazándose las rodillas.

— Déjate de tonterías — Kanna la tomó del brazo para que se pusiera de pie — Inuyasha sabe que tu no eres culpable de lo que hizo su hermano, que eres tan víctima como él, solo que no es tan fuerte como para manejarlo, ve y habla con él, explicale como te sientes.

Kagura asintió — En estos momentos está solo en el salón, nosotras nos encargaremos de que nadie los moleste — Le guiñó un ojo.

Rin se levantó decidida — Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa — De acuerdo, por lo menos debo intentarlo, ¿Cierto?.

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza — Date prisa, antes de que los demás regresen del almuerzo.

La decisión que acumuló durante el trayecto del baño a su aula de clases, la abandonó al contemplar los ojos dorados que la miraban indescifrables, por unos segundos le recordaron tanto a los de él — No empieces Rin, no permitas que ese fantasma te quite la amistad de Inuyasha —Avanzó hasta el joven con pasos trémulos, el ambarino parecía haberse quedado congelado en su sitio, claramente le incomodaba el estar allí, a solas con ella.

— No te quiero perder — Soltó sin titubear, sorprendiéndose por sus propias palabras, y sorprendiendo a su acompañante, quién la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Yo…no — Titubeó él, pero fue callado por la mano de su amiga sobre su boca.

— Sé que te sientes incómodo en mi presencia y conozco la razón, no es el haberte enterado de lo de tu madre, es lo que sientes por mí — Terminó en casi un susurró, al tiempo que su rostro se sonrojaba.

El ambarino se sonrojó por igual, y desvío la mirada avergonzado, la mano que Rin mantenía sobre su boca, viajó hasta su mejilla acariciándola con delicadeza este acto inesperado lo hizo mirarla nuevamente — Conoces muy bien mis sentimientos, y la tristeza que en estos momentos estoy sintiendo, por eso puedo entenderte a la perfección — Pronunció con dulzura.

El joven apartó la mano colocada sobre su mejilla, y frunció el ceño — No quiero tu lástima — Espetó, dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

— Eres un idiota Inuyasha Taisho — Él se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirarla sorprendido, Rin jamás le había hablado de esa forma, ella estaba llorando y lo miraba dolida — Siempre te he querido, tal vez no como tu deseabas, pero de igual forma lo he hecho, lo sigo haciendo — Aclaró con la voz rota — Entiendo que no es fácil para ti lo que te pido, que tal vez suene egoista, pero te necesito y me atrevo a decir que tu también a mi, y no es lástima, y no busco en ti un consuelo porque rompieron mi corazón, busco a Inuyasha, mi amigo, el que lleva más de diez años a mi lado, soportandome, apoyándome, cuidándome, yo… yo no tenía idea de lo que sentías por mí, y no sé si el saberlo antes hubiese cambiado las cosas, pero creo que eso ya no importa, estás herido los sé, yo también, pero no por eso huyo de ti, porque no eres culpable, ambos somos víctimas de los errores y malas decisiones de otros — Tomó una gran bocanada de aire intentando calmarse un poco — Ahora te lo preguntaré una sola vez, Inuyasha Taisho ¿Seguirás siendo mi amigo?, o..

Él no la dejó terminar, la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo casi asfixiante, la estaba lastimando un poco, pero ella no se quejó, le agradaba tanto su cercanía, sonrió contra su pecho, y él sonrió en respuesta liberándola, Rin lo miró feliz, en ese momento su dolor pareció menguar, todo lo demás desapareció y se sintió plena, había recuperado a su querido Inuyasha, limpió los restos de un par de lágrimas que humedecían el rostro del ambarino, para luego limpiar el suyo, él depositó un casto beso en su frente, y ella volvió a sonreír — Gracias — Susurró.

Él negó con la cabeza — Gracias a ti, creo que me hubiese vuelto loco, si continuábamos alejados — Sonrió — Te quiero — Pronunció con dulzura en su voz, aunque no se atrevería a decir la verdadera palabra que murió en su garganta, no, no ahora, quizá llegaría el momento en que le podría decir abiertamente un te amo.

Fin del Flashback

.

.

.

— De seguro ganaran ¿No lo crees Rin?

— ¿Eh? — La joven miró a Momoko sin comprender.

La aludida negó con la cabeza — Estas muy distraída, creo que la belleza de Inuyasha te embobó — La observó de forma sospechosa, causándole un fuerte sonrojo, a su lado Kanna y Kagura estallaron en risas, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Rin.

* * *

— Hola Hijo ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Bien

La dama al otro lado de la línea suspiró, su retoño llegaba a ser más frío que un témpano de hielo — Esa respuesta no me convence del todo, pero en fin, sé que no lograré nada llevándote la contraria, te llamaba para avisarte que mi viaje a Inglaterra se retrasará un poco, al parecer decidieron cambiar a última hora la fecha de la graduación de tu hermano, y coincide con él día en que pensaba viajar, así que me retrasare dos o tres días — Su voz sonaba fastidiada.

Sesshomaru a veces se preguntaba si su madre se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se parecía el carácter de ambos, seguramente no, de ser así no se la pasaría recordándole que él era tan cálido como una noche en Siberia — De acuerdo — Pronunció sin mucho interés, ya era una costumbre que Irasue viajara a pasar con él algunas semanas al finalizar el año, al igual que en las vacaciones de verano, su padre por el contrario seguía sin darle la cara, pero lo llamaba ocasionalmente, y ya no parecía tan enojado, cosa que en el fondo le agradaba, aunque no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura.

Otro suspiro cansado por parte de su progenitora — Te cuidas mucho, tu padre te envía saludos, y Sesshomaru — Hizo una pequeña pausa — Recuerda que te quiero, ambos lo hacemos.

Debió quedarse en silencio durante mucho tiempo, porque solo logró escuchar el hasta luego de su madre, y luego el tono que indica el final de la llamada, pero es que se había quedado sin palabras, literalmente, le sorprendió enormemente el escuchar a su progenitora pronunciar esas palabras, si bien era cierto él sabía de sobra que ella lo amaba, pero al igual que él no expresaba en voz alta sus sentimientos con mucha facilidad — Yo también te quiero — Pronunció su mente en un susurro — Los quiero a ambos.

Salió de su trance y se dirigió a su habitación, recostandose en la cama de lado, apoyó su frente contra la palma de la mano y un pequeño suspiro salió de sus perfectos labios — La graduación de Inuyasha, el baile, Rin — Y allí terminaban todos sus pensamientos, recordándola a ella, golpeó el colchón repetidas veces, dejando salir la ira acumulada, su frente se perló de una ligera capa de sudor, y decidió tomar un baño, tal vez el agua lograra calmarlo un poco, entró a la ducha y el líquido recorrió toda su piel desnuda, relajándolo, más el deseo de que le ayudara a suprimir sus recuerdos no funcionó, frente a él desfilaron una vez más las imágenes de la noche de su graduación, en la que Rin lucía aquel hermoso traje negro, que la hacía ver como una princesa.

Flashback

Entraron al salón y todas las miradas se posaron sobre ellos, las mujeres miraban a Rin con envidia y enojo nada disimulado, y los hombres no apartaban la mirada de su persona por lo bella que lucía, ella se sonrojó, claramente no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención de tantas personas, él en cambio, caminó con paso seguro y elegante, ignorando a todos a su alrededor como solía hacerlo siempre.

Llegaron hasta la mesa y tomaron asiento, allí se encontraban Bankotsu y Hakudoshi con sus respectivas parejas.

— Fiuu — Silbó el moreno — Esta noche te ves realmente hermosa Rin — Esbozó una media sonrisa.

La joven se sonrojó intensamente — Te..lo agradezco — Pronunció con timidez.

— ¿No te parece una ternura? — Preguntó la acompañante de Bankotsu, haciendo una mueca como si le hablara a un bebé.

— Ya lo creo — Respondió él soltando una risita.

— Ya basta harán enojar a Sesshomaru — Los miró Hakudoshi divertido.

El ambarino los ignoró, sus amigos en ocasiones parecían tener algún problema mental, si hubiese sido más expresivo rolaria los ojos.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? — Preguntó el albino a su acompañante de forma seductora, a lo cual ella asintió sonriéndole coqueta.

— ¿Nos acompañas Sesshomaru? — Bankotsu lo miró al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

El aludido asintió, imitando la acción de su amigo — ¿Rin no viene? — Le susurró Ayame a Bankotsu.

— No lo creo, ella aún es muy joven para tomar alcohol — Miró a Sesshomaru.

— Pero si yo comense a tomar a los 14 — Replicó ella, y fue lo último que Rin escuchó de la conversación, porque ellos comenzaron a caminar, y el ruido de la música hizo desaparecer sus voces.

— Espérame aquí, vuelvo en un momento — Sesshomaru se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, ella solo alcanzó a asentir antes de verlo desaparecer entre la multitud.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el alcohol comenzaba a marearlo un poco, sintió un suave toque en su hombro y se giró, encontrándose la cara seria de Hakudoshi.

— Mira hacia la mesa — Le señaló con la cabeza.

Allí pudo ver a Inuyasha junto a Rin, hablando muy animados, no supo si fue el efecto del alcohol, pero sintió su sangre hervir, se puso de pie en un movimiento brusco, para dirigirse hacia ellos — No cometas una locura — La mano de Bankotsu lo tomó por el brazo, deteniendo momentáneamente su avance.

Él gruñó en respuesta, y se soltó con brusquedad del agarre, deseó reventarle la cara a Inuyasha, y llevarse de allí a Rin, a su habitación para darle una buena lección, enseñarle que no se provoca la ira de Sesshomaru Taisho de esa manera, pero no lo haría, no se mostraría celoso ante ellos, no le daría ese gusto al bastardo de su hermano.

Llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que ella se fuera a bailar con el joven, Rin bailaría, sí, pero con él, la condujo hasta el centro del salón, ante la mirada contrariada del ambarino menor, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, una vez más le demostraba que Rin lo prefería a él.

Bailaron toda lo que restó de la noche, la joven parecía feliz, y aunque a él eso del baile le parecía una estupidez, no podía negarse que la estaba pasando bien.

Llevó a Rin hasta su casa, y la besó con deseo antes de permitirle bajar del auto, ella sonrió contra sus labios, se sentía dichosa, haciendo a un lado el incidente con Inuyasha, y el dejarla sola en la mesa y las burlas de las arpías de Sara y sus amigas, la noche se podría decir había sido maravillosa.

— Nos vemos — Le dio un corto beso, antes de abrir la puerta del copiloto, él asintió en respuesta, la siguió con la mirada, hasta verla perderse tras la puerta.

Fin del Flashback

Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, tomó una toalla entre sus manos, secó con parsimonia su cara, cabello y cuerpo, se miró en el espejo, contemplándose un largo rato, cumpliría 20 años en pocos días, las facciones de su adolescencia habían desaparecido por completo, el hombre que le devolvía la mirada era más frío y arrogante, la capa de indiferencia que lo recubría se había engrosado, si ese par lo viera ahora solo podrían pensar que era más desalmado que antes, pero resultaba ser todo lo contrario, en esos momentos se sentía vulnerable y esa sensación lo asqueaba, hizo una mueca de desdén y salió del baño, para buscar algo de ropa que ponerse, decidió ir a caminar un rato, no podía quedarse encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, o los recuerdos terminarían asfixiándolo.

* * *

Rin e Inuyasha, se encontraban en la casa de la joven, ese día su madre había decidido prepararles una cena, para celebrar la culminación exitosa de su primer año de carrera, el ambarino decidió estudiar administración de empresas, aspiraba algún día tomar el lugar de su padre como lider de las empresas Taisho, y ella medicina, siempre se le había dado bien eso de ayudar a los demás, y tenía según su madre, manos de ángel para curar las heridas.

Los dos estaban solos en la cocina, se habían ofrecido a lavar los platos, y Sango aceptó encantada, ella y Miroku salieron un momento a visitar a una vecina, que se había roto una pierna el día anterior.

Rin notaba a Inuyasha nervioso, y no entendía el porqué, no era la primera vez que se quedaban solos, lo observó fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos, como queriendo leer su mente, acto que lo hizo sonrojarse a más no poder.

— ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? — Preguntó, ya un poco cansada de su extraña actitud.

— Bueno es que yo — Carraspeo un poco, visiblemente incómodo, Rin enarco una ceja — Quiero pedirte…que seas mi novia — Apartó la cara, que ahora estaba más roja que un tomate.

Ella se quedó pasmada, parpadeó varias veces confusa, abrió y cerró la boca, intentando articular alguna palabra, pero no emitía ningún sonido, Inuyasha se armó de valor y la miró por el rabillo del ojo, realmente él no era bueno para este tipo de cosas, nunca se le había declarado a una chica, y ahora veía el porqué, realmente era un desastre, pensó en levantarse y salir de allí lo antes posible, conservando la poca dignidad que le quedaba, pero la voz de Rin lo detuvo.

— Disculpame, es que no me lo esperaba — Admitió, él la miró directamente, y pudo comprobar que su cara estaba tan roja como la suya, eso lo tranquilizó un poco, al parecer no era el único nervioso.

Negó con la cabeza — Tal vez te parezca una locura mi propuesta, pero mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, sé que no sientes lo mismo, pero solo te pido que me des una oportunidad — Se sorprendió a sí mismo por la firmeza de su voz, todo rastro de nerviosismo parecía haber desaparecido.

Rin le sonrió con dulzura — Acepto Inuyasha, estoy completamente segura de que a tu lado seré muy feliz, ambos lo seremos — Aseguró.

El ambarino acortó la distancia que los separaba, depositando un suave beso en sus labios, ella le rodeó el cuello con sus frágiles manos, atrayéndolo más hacia sí intensificando la caricia, Inuyasha se sintió pleno, dichoso, esperó tantos años por ese momento, que ahora le parecía un sueño tener así a Rin, la amaba y se dedicaría a hacerla feliz, a lograr que olvidara el dolor de su pasado.

* * *

Sesshomaru llegó de la universidad realmente agotado, solo deseaba tomar un relajante baño y dormir el resto de la tarde, comenzó a desvestirse y se percató de que traía su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, lo había olvidado por completo, lo revisó dándose cuenta de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Hakudoshi, y dos mensajes del mismo, abrió el más reciente.

— Te he estado llamando durante toda la mañana, no sé si esto te interese, pero creí que debías saberlo, Inuyasha y Rin se hicieron novios hace poco, una amiga de Bankotsu estudia en el mismo salón de tu hermano y se lo contó ayer.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del ambarino, su pecho dolió y su respiración se volvió pesada, no sabía qué pensar o sentir, por un lado le alegraba que por fin ambos encontraran la felicidad, pero por otro no deseaba que Rin lo olvidara, que estuviera con otro hombre, que fuera de otro hombre, no, Rin era suya, SU Rin, él la convirtió en mujer, y se volvía loco de celos de solo imaginarla con otro.

— Te amo — Escuchó la voz de ella en su cabeza, como aquel día en que se lo susurró al oído, luego de haberle hecho el amor, no se sintió capaz de pronunciar las mismas palabras, pero el beso que le dio cargado de ternura y amor, fueron su manera de hacérselo saber, por desgracia horas después él mismo sería quién arruinaría todo eso.

No supo qué contestarle a Hakudoshi, en esos momentos era como si su mente se hubiese desconectado de su cuerpo, solo fue capaz de golpear la pared frustrado, provocando que sus nudillos sangraran.

* * *

Un año después..

.

.

.

— Hola Inuyasha — Saludó alegremente una joven de cabellos azabaches, sentándose al lado del ambarino.

Ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca de la universidad — Hola Kagome — Levantó la vista del libro.

— ¿Listo para estudiar? — Volvió a sonreír, él asintió.

Kagome e Inuyasha eran compañeros, hacía dos años estudiaban juntos, se llevaban muy bien, incluso se rumoraba que la azabache estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero Inuyasha parecía no reparar en la presencia de ninguna mujer que no fuese su novia.

Comenzaron a resolver algunos problemas de estadística, cuando Kagome lo miró alarmada — Inu…Inuyasha..estas — Extendió su mano hasta el rostro del ambarino quién frunció levemente el ceño, no entendía la reacción de la joven, pero al sentir algo tibio deslizándose de su nariz, y ver las gotas de sangre sobre las hojas, lo comprendió todo.

Sintió un fuerte mareo, y lo último que vio fue la cara pálida de Kagome, gritando aterrada, mientras él se desplomaba.

* * *

El ambarino mayor miraba impasible a su progenitor, que se encontraba frente a él, daba gracias a ser tan inexpresivo, de lo contrario hubiese podido expresar abiertamente la gran sorpresa que le producía verlo allí, después de más de cuatro años.

— Sesshomaru — Inu no, rompió el largo silencio — Sé que tal vez te negarás a mi petición, pero te pido que lo pienses bien antes de tomar una decisión.

El menor enarco una ceja — ¿A qué te refieres padre?, si estas aquí para pedirme que vuelva a Japón, mi respuesta es no — Espetó — He concluido mi carrera y pronto comenzaré a buscar un empleo.

El mayor suspiró con pesadez — Primero deja que te explique — Pidió con voz casi suplicante, cosa que le pareció muy extraña a su hijo.

— Bien — Contestó secamente.

— El que vuelvas a Japón es un caso de vida o muerte, tu hermano te necesita, Inuyasha se está muriendo, y tú eres el único que puede salvarlo.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: pao59 , MeridaHime , Guest , gcfavela , Indominus Dea , Luxus , inuyashadaiyoukai , Yarisha (Mil gracias cosas tan lindas que escribiste, espero te gusten mis demás historias).

Hola, mis queridas lectoras, no por favor bajen sus armas (ríe nerviosa), no pienso matar a Inu para que Rin quede con Sessh, pero sí, lo de su enfermedad tiene un propósito en la historia.

Les confieso que estoy nerviosa, al ver los excelentes comentarios que tuvo el capi anterior me esforcé porque este quedara lo mejor posible, espero sinceramente haberlo logrado, y que les guste tanto como el anterior, se me hizo difícil en especial con el carácter de Sesshomaru, me pidieron hacerlo sufrir, pero sentí que si expresaba dolor y arrepentimiento frente a sus padres, iba a perder la esencia del personaje, esa es mi humilde opinión por eso preferí torturarlo a través de recuerdos, y que expresara su dolor en soledad. Creo que el capi siguiente será aún más difícil de escribir, puesto que tendrá que reencontrarse con las dos personas a las que tanto lastimó, y veremos cómo logra pedirles perdón.

Veo en sus comentarios que las opiniones para la pareja final están divididas, y sí estoy de acuerdo Inu se merece estar con Rin, pero ya saben el amor es ciego, la locura lo acompaña, así que cabe la posibilidad de que sea SesshRin, InuKagome, para los fans de esta pareja, ya nuestra querida miko apareció en la historia. Lo que sí me comprometo a hacer es a escribir un oneshot de la pareja que no se dé en este fic, si es un SesshRin, el oneshot será InuRin, y viceversa.

Me siento feliz de que la historia les esté gustando tanto, no pensé que el InuRin tuviese tan buena aceptación.

Como siempre deseo les guste el capi, y pido me dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión.

Besitos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 4**

— Ya dejen de mirarme de esa forma, me molesta su lástima — Masculló, con voz cansada.

— Deja de decir tonterías Inuyasha — Rin frunció el ceño, y luego acercó la silla en la que estaba sentada, a la cama del ambarino — Estamos muy preocupadas por ti, y lo que sentimos está muy lejos de la lástima — Pronunció con firmeza, logrando que el joven esbozara una diminuta sonrisa.

— Sé que no te agrada la idea, pero tu padre ha ido a Londres, a hablar con Sesshomaru.

Ambos jóvenes se congelaron al escuchar ese nombre, parecía mentira que aún después de cuatro años, surtiera en ellos el mismo efecto — No — Espetó, apretando la mandíbula — Les dije que no fueran a buscarlo, ¿Acaso no les quedó suficientemente claro el odio que siente por mí? — Clavó sus ojos dorados en los de su madre, en un gesto desafiante, pero ella lo conocía muy bien, sabía de sobra que detrás de esa molestia existía miedo, miedo a un nuevo rechazo de su hermano, al saber que él no movería un dedo para salvarle la vida, estaba segura que Inuyasha no se creía capaz de volver a sufrir otro dolor así, y salir bien librado en el proceso, menos ahora sumado a su enfermedad.

— Vendrá — Aseguró con voz calmada, el mismo tono que usaba él, se parecían tanto que a veces dolía — Inuyasha apartó la mirada, no pudiendo soportar más el peso de la de su madre — Soy la persona que mejor lo conoce, estoy completamente segura que en estos momentos debe venir de regreso, tu hermano — Hizo énfasis en la última palabra — Vendrá para ayudarte.

— Permíteme que lo dude — Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Irasue depositó un beso en su frente — Debes tenerme un poco más de confianza — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa arrogante — Ahora descansa, sé que odias los hospitales, pero intenta dormir.

— Descansa — Rin se inclinó hasta su altura, y depositó un beso en la mejilla, para luego regalarle una dulce sonrisa.

.

.

.

— Señora Irasue — Rin salió tras ella, pocos segundos después de que abandonara la habitación de Inuyasha — ¿En verdad cree que él… ?

— Sí — Se giró dándole la cara — Ya viene en camino — Le dedicó una extraña mirada, que la hizo estremecer, tal vez fue la intensidad con que lo hizo, o que en el fondo Irasue Taisho sabía que ella aún tenía sentimientos por su hijo mayor, y que le destruía el alma el tener que volver a verlo.

— Entonces es una buena noticia, significa que hay esperanzas para Inuyasha — Sonrió esperanzada.

La mayor asintió — Son hermanos después de todo, estoy segura que de ahora en adelante las cosas van a comenzar a cambiar — Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, por el largo pasillo frente a ella, Rin la perdió de vista segundos después.

Un escalofrío desagradable recorría todo su cuerpo, las palabras de la mayor podían significar tantas cosas, solo esperaba que no les trajeran más dolor y sufrimiento a Inuyasha y a ella.

* * *

El avión privado de los Taisho volaba de regreso a Japón, Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado, con la mirada fija en la ventana, aunque la oscuridad de la noche cubría por completo el exterior.

Su padre desde hacía un largo rato se había marchado a la cabina ha hablar con el piloto, pero en el fondo él sabía que esa era una simple excusa para dejarlo a solas, y que así pudiese poner en orden sus pensamientos, dejó escapar un suspiro casi inaudible, rememoró cada palabra dicha por su padre un par de horas antes, aún le parecían imposibles de creer, su hermano menor estaba enfermo, padecía leucemia, hacía un par de meses le habían diagnosticado el mal, y según Inu no, avanzaba a un ritmo alarmante a pesar de los tratamientos a los que se veía sometido, sólo un trasplante de médula podría salvarle la vida, no era cien por ciento seguro, pero sin lugar a dudas el porcentaje de éxito parecía ser muy alentador, el problema radicaba en el donante, más bien en la compatibilidad de la médula de este con la de Inuyasha, sus padres, Rin, los Yamamoto, sus amigos, y varios donantes más se realizaron los exámenes, pero ninguno era compatible. Él era por decirlo de alguna forma, su última opción, o por lo menos la más rápida, y precisamente el tiempo era lo que menos tenían.

Dentro de su cabeza se formaba un remolino de pensamientos, y sentimientos encontrados, no deseaba volver a Japón, eso lo tenía claro, tampoco ver a Rin y a Inuyasha, pero no podía hacerse al indiferente ante lo que le ocurría a su hermano.

— Estamos a punto de llegar — Inu no, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su primogénito, el cual solo asintió en respuesta.

* * *

— Rin — Kagome estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, en compañía de sus amigas Serina y Koyuki, al ver a la joven se acercó a ella casi corriendo — ¿Como sigue Inuyasha? — Intentaba calmar sus nervios, pero para Rin eran más que evidentes.

— Lograron estabilizarlo, en estos momentos se encuentra dormido — Respondió con su acostumbrado tono amable.

La azabache exhaló un gran suspiro de alivio — Que bueno, estaba muy preocupada por él — Sonrió, pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras enrojeció — Bu..bueno quiero decir, mis amigas y yo, apreciamos mucho a Inuyasha.

— Lo sé — Sonrió — Te agradezco mucho el que lo hayas traído al hospital, si no hubieses, estado allí.. No quiero ni imaginarlo — Compuso una mueca de tristeza.

— No — Se exaltó — Ni siquiera lo menciones.

Rin le dedicó una mirada suspicaz, abrió la boca para agregar algo, pero la voz de Kagura la interrumpió — Rin, vinimos a penas nos enteramos, ¿Cómo está? — Tras la joven morena venía Kanna, quien le envió una mirada hostil a Kagome, ella optó por alejarse rápidamente, volviendo a sentarse junto a sus amigas.

— Los doctores lo estabilizaron, y ahora se encuentra dormido, les agradezco tanto el que estén aquí.

Kanna colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros — Para eso están las amigas, no te íbamos a dejar sola, y menos con esa rondando por esa aquí — Miró a Kagome por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Enarco una ceja.

Kagura bufó — Por favor, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta, de que ella está enamorada de Inuyasha — La miró con seriedad.

— Claro que lo sé, pero no por eso puedo culparla, creo que sería muy hipócrita de mi parte, además tenía que agradecerle, de no haber sido por ella, no sé que le hubiese ocurrido a Inuyasha.

— Lo tuyo fue distinto, tú nunca te interpusiste entre Sara y él — Aseguró la albina.

— A propósito de eso — Carraspeó — Mejor vamos a otro lugar, tengo algo que contarles, y siento que necesito tomar un poco de aire, o terminaré asfixiándome.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — La cuestionó Kanna, las tres estaban sentadas en la cafetería del hospital.

— Sesshomaru va a regresar, se hará los exámenes para ver si es compatible con Inuyasha — Soltó de golpe, para luego tomar un trago de su taza de café, arrugó un poco el ceño, estaba muy caliente.

— Pero eso es una buena noticia, significaría la posibilidad de que Inuyasha se cure — Sonrió Kagura — No veo porqué estás tan contrariada.

— Porque Se-ssho-ma-ru, va a volver, ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa para Rin? — La cuestionó Kanna.

La morena se puso seria de golpe — Disculpame, no había tomado en cuenta que te siguen afectando sus recuerdos.

Rin asintió — Me siento tan culpable por eso, les juro que he intentado olvidarlo, o por lo menos que deje de importarme tanto, y le puse más empeño desde que me hice novia de Inuyasha, pero es imposible, ni siquiera he podido acostarme con él — Susurró lo último — Lo quiero muchísimo, es un hombre maravilloso, y he sido muy feliz a su lado, pero a veces pienso que Inuyasha se merece a alguien mejor, una mujer que de verdad lo ame solo a él, y no tenga el corazón dividido entre dos hombres, en ocasiones he pensado en si no sería buena idea que saliera con Kagome — Escondió la cara entre sus manos.

— ¿Estás loca? — Kagura se levantó de golpe y estampo las palmas de las manos contra la mesa, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes, se sentó avergonzada — Lo lamento, pero es que él te ama a ti, y es feliz contigo.

— En ocasiones me cuestiono si en verdad es feliz, sé que me ama desde hace muchos años, pero dudo que sea suficiente — Bostezó.

— Te ves cansada — Kanna la miró preocupada.

— Sí, la verdad es que no he dormido nada en toda la noche, y en unas horas tengo clases.

— Ve y descansa, nosotras nos quedaremos acompañando a la señora Irasue — La albina le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Pero..

— Ve — Kagura le dedicó una mirada que no admitía réplicas.

— De acuerdo — Aceptó aunque no muy convencida.

* * *

Entrar en su habitación fue como regresar en el tiempo, todo estaba tal cual él lo dejó antes de irse.

— Duerme un rato debes estar cansado, yo iré a hablar con el médico encargado del caso de tu hermano, volveré para avisarte cuando se llevarán a cabo los exámenes.

— Bien — No se movió ni un ápice, escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras su espalda, indicándole que Inu no se había marchado, clavó la vista en su cama, recordando a la perfección el último día que había estado en ese mismo lugar, los gritos y reclamos de Inuyasha, mientras él terminaba de guardar algunas cosas en la maleta que se encontraba justo sobre ella, miró por el rabillo del ojo la puerta, ahora cerrada, rememorando la cabeza agachada de Rin cuando pasó por su lado, sin detenerse a darle ningún tipo de explicaciones — Maldición — Masculló, otra vez el fastidioso nudo en la garganta, y el dolor asfixiante en el pecho, de seguir así no podría ayudar a Inuyasha, porque él terminaría muriendo antes de un ataque al corazón, arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado, sintiéndose completamente patético, todos esos sentimientos eran tan impropios de su persona, y sin embargo estaban allí, y no podía controlarlos a voluntad, como había hecho siempre a lo largo de suvida, era un experto manejando sus emociones, aún tenía esa facultad, aunque ya solo en público, porque al estar a solas, sus molestos sentimientos tomaban control de su persona, volvió a enfocar la mirada en la cama, debatiéndose en si dormir un rato, tal y como su padre le había sugerido, o ir a buscarla a ella, como su cabeza le pedía que hiciera desde que puso un pie en Japón, posó la mano en la suave superficie, deslizándola lentamente hacia abajo, se detuvo en la mitad, y el recuerdo de la noche de su cumpleaños llegó a su mente, el cálido cuerpo de Rin bajo el suyo, cada beso, caricia, gemido y jadeo, el dulce sabor de los labios femeninos, no siguió su debate, optó por la segunda opción, aún a sabiendas de que quizá Rin se encontraba en esos momentos con su hermano, pero nada perdería con intentarlo.

* * *

Se recostó de la puerta y su cuerpo resbaló por la madera hasta caer sentada al piso, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, y llevó la mano hasta su boca, cubriendo los hipidos ahogados por el llanto.

— ¿Rin?, ¿Qué te sucede hija? Sango palideció al ver el estado en que se encontraba la joven, se agachó frente a su cuerpo tembloroso y la abrazó — Me estás asustando por favor respóndeme.

— Sesshomaru — Logró susurrar — Está aquí, allí afuera.

La mayor se levantó con rapidez asomándose con cuidado por la ventana, y pudo ver como el Taisho entraba a su auto, y se alejaba a gran velocidad, suspiró con pesadez, se dio la vuelta y volvió a acercarse a Rin — Ven — Le tendió una mano, ella dudó un momento, no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse de pie — Te sentirás mejor en tu habitación — Le volvió a insistir para que se levantara.

— Gracias — La abrazó con fuerza, cuando estuvieron a lal misma altura — Nunca pensé que el verlo me afectara tanto.

Ambas avanzaron a paso lento hacía el segundo piso — ¿A qué vino? — Cuestionó Sango entre molesta y preocupada, por la reciente reacción de la muchacha.

— Se realizará los exámenes para ver si es compatible con Inuyasha — Entraron a la habitación sentándose en la cama.

— No me refiero a eso, te pregunto qué hacía aquí, afuera de esta casa — Frunció ligeramente los labios.

— No..no lo sé, la verdad es que no lo dejé hablar, salí corriendo — Confesó avergonzada — Sentí mucho miedo cuando lo vi, temí que mi corazón me traicionara y terminar arrojándome a sus brazos — Sus ojos se volvieron a humedecer y el llanto no tardó en salir de ellos, empapando por completo sus mejillas — Me siento muy confundida, sabía que verlo me afectaría, pero jamás imaginé que tanto, lo toqué mamá — Levantó la mano con la minutos antes había acariciado la cara del ambarino — Fue un simple rose, y mi cuerpo reaccionó como hace cuatro años — Se abrazó a sí misma.

Sango la miró con profunda tristeza, ella había sido testigo de todo lo que su hija sufrió por culpa de Sesshomaru — Estoy consciente de que lo que te pediré será muy difícil para ti — Tomó el mentón de su hija acunándolo entre sus manos, para que la mirara a los ojos — Mantente alejada de él, no quiero que te haga más daño.

— Dudo que pueda hacerlo — Desvío la mirada.

— Permíteme contradecirte, solo mira como estás, y eso que solo lo viste durante unos instantes, no quiero imaginarme.. — Tomó una gran bocanada de aire — Seguramente coincidirán en el hospital, pero procura no estar cerca de él durante mucho tiempo, recuerda que no es solo por tu bien, sino también por el de Inuyasha.

Rin sintió una punzada en el pecho, al recordar a su novio, era cierto no podía ser tan injusta y volver a lastimar al ambarino el no se lo merecía — Te prometo que haré todo lo posible — Limpió los restos de las lágrimas y se forzó a regalarle una sonrisa, que lejos de tranquilizar a Sango la preocupó más.

* * *

Era un grandísimo estúpido, sintió el enorme deseo de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, actuó de manera impulsiva, algo tan impropio en él, pero no debía sorprenderse Rin era la única persona que surtía esos efectos en él, sin siquiera saberlo, su rostro, su expresión, el tacto cálido de su mano contra la piel de su mejilla, recordaba cada pequeño detalle de ese fugaz encuentro, pero le preocupaba su reacción, al verla correr asustada, alejarse de él como si fuese el peor de los monstruos, y pensándolo bien lo era, actuó como tal con ella, así que no podía culparla — Y ¿Qué esperabas, que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? — Le recordó su mente con sarcasmo.

— Es aquí señor Taisho.

La voz de la enfermera que lo guiaba por los pasillos del hospital, lo sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos, y auto recriminaciones, ella abrió con suavidad la puerta, dejando ver el interior de la habitación de un blanco pulcro,un fuerte olor a medicinas golpeó sus fosas nasales, avanzó algunos pasos seguido de cerca por la joven de cabellos rojos, y pudo verlo, acostado en la cama, a simple vista parecía dormir plácidamente, se acercó un poco más y lo observó en silencio.

— Volveré para avisarle cuando todo esté listo, para realizarle los exámenes.

El asintió, y volvió a clavar su mirada en Inuyasha, tomó la silla que se encontraba cerca de la cama y se sentó en ella, sintió la tan conocida molestia en su pecho, al ver el respirador artificial, el monitor que marcaba el ritmo del corazón y los sueros conectados a su mano, el semblante de Inuyasha se veía más pálido, pero también pudo notar el cambio en sus facciones, ya no era el mocoso de 15 años que recordaba, ahora era todo un hombre, apartó la mirada de su rostro y la posó en su cabello, la larga cabellera plateada tan parecida a la suya, había desaparecido, ahora su cabello era corto, tal vez se trataba de una peluca, sabía que los tratamientos de quimioterapia a la que lo sometían tenían como consecuencia la caída del cabello.

Se sintió fatal, no pudo evitar cuestionarse si en verdad eso era lo que quería un par de años atrás, deseó tantas veces verlo muerto, y ahora daría la mitad de su vida sin dudarlo para poder salvarlo, — Las ironías de la vida.

Se inclinó un poco más hasta quedar a pocas pulgadas del rostro de su hermano, y un fugaz recuerdo surcó su mente.

Flashback

Sesshomaru de 4 años, e Inuyasha de 2, comían helado en el jardín de la mansión Taisho, ambos pequeños estaban sentados en la hierba, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, Irasue los observaba a unos metros de distancia.

El mayor estaba concentrado degustando con calma su postre de vainilla, mientras a su lado su hermano engullía el suyo que era de chocolate, Sesshomaru escuchó unos pequeños ruidos y giró su cabeza, para mirar a Inuyasha quien intentaba calmar sus sollozos sin mucho éxito, gruesas lágrimas surcaban su linda carita, mientras él miraba atento hacia el suelo, el mayor siguió la dirección de la mirada del ambarino menor, y allí lo pudo ver, el delicioso helado que minutos antes comía con voracidad su hermanito, yacía esparcido en el suelo, sin mediar palabras le extendió el suyo, que contenía más de la mitad, Inuyasha esbozó una gran sonrisa y balbuceó algo parecido a un gracias, Irasue se acercó hasta ellos y sonrió enternecida ante tan hermosa escena.

— ¿Deseas otro helado? — Preguntó a su primogénito.

Él se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión — No, ya había comido suficiente.

La dama no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita, sin duda Sesshomaru era tan orgulloso a pesar de su corta edad, jamás admitiría que le dio uno de sus postres favoritos a su hermano pequeño porque no le gustaba verlo llorar, pero ella era su madre y quien mejor lo conocía, él no era muy fanático de los dulces pero sin duda el helado de vainilla era su debilidad, y se comía hasta más de una porción, así que lo dicho anteriormente de que estaba satisfecho era una mentira, contempló al pequeño Inuyasha comiendo feliz, alejado de los pensamientos de la mayor y del pequeño sacrificio de su hermano mayor.

Fin del Flashback

Era muy pequeño en ese entonces, pero ese recuerdo se había grabado en su memoria, pocos meses después se enteró del verdadero origen de Inuyasha, y todo cambió. El maldito dolor en el pecho se hizo más intenso, casi insoportable, dificultándole la respiración, un nudo se alojó en su garganta haciéndole difícil el tragar saliva — Inuyasha — Susurró, y su voz salió extraña, casi ahogada, acortó la mínima distancia que los separaba y depositó un corto beso en su frente, se sentía fría al tacto, demasiado y eso solo lo alarmó, era una clara señal de que las cosas andaban mal.

— Señor Taisho — La enfermera dio dos golpes en la puerta, para luego abrirla, dándole el tiempo justo de ponerse de pie — Ya todo está listo, acompañeme por favor .

Él le dedicó una última mirada a su hermano, cargada de tristeza, para girarse hacia donde estaba la joven, volviendo a componer su semblante estoico, dejó que ella comenzara a caminar guiándolo, para luego seguirla de cerca.

* * *

Inu no abrió la puerta, captando la atención de las tres personas que ocupaban la habitación, las miradas se posaron en su persona, pero rápidamente cambiaron de dirección, al momento en el que él le dio paso a su acompañante.

Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula, y apretó con fuerza la sábana que tenía bajo sus manos, Irasue lo miró serena, para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, Rin por su parte intentó apartar los ojos del ambarino y fijar la atención en algún punto muerto de la pared, Sesshomaru clavó su mirada en Inuyasha, y unos ojos idénticos a los suyos le miraron desafiantes, pero por primera vez pudo ver el dolor que reflejaban debajo de esa capa de rabia y rencor, era claro que su presencia lejos de animarlo le incomodaba. Él por su parte sintió cierto alivio al ver que ya su semblante tenía un mejor color, y que le habían retirado el respirador artificial.

Al ver la tensión en el ambiente, Inu no decidió romperla — Las noticias son excelentes, la médula de Sesshomaru es compatible — Sonrió con una mezcla de alegría y tranquilidad.

— Eso es maravilloso — Sonrió Rin — Mirando a Inuyasha, pero él aún tenía su atención puesta en su hermano mayor.

Irasue no pronunció palabra alguna, solo le envió a Inuyasha una mirada que decía un claro "te lo dije", él apartó la cara molesto, rompiendo el contacto visual con el mayor.

— Si esperas que te dé las gracias, estás muy equivocado — Escupió con acidez — No sé cuales son tus intenciones, pero de seguro no es nada bueno — Su mirada acusadora se fijó en la de Sesshomaru nuevamente.

Él no cambió su semblante, sabía ocultar sus emociones con maestría, aunque en su interior las palabras de Inuyasha le dolieran — Sigues siendo solo un mocoso insolente — Espetó, salió de la habitación, dejándola sumida en un incómodo silencio.

— Sé que no debo culparte, pero creo que fuiste muy grosero con él — Inu no, miró a Inuyasha con el ceño ligeramente fruncido — A penas le conté lo de tu enfermedad vino aquí sin dudarlo — Se podía notar el reproche en su voz.

— Ja, y ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué bese el piso por donde camina?. — Preguntó con sarcasmo.

— Inuyasha — Pronunció el mayor en tono de advertencia, el menor soló apartó la mirada, y frunció los labios como si fuese un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

— Déjennos solos — Pidió Irasue con tranquilidad, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de los otros dos, Inuyasha no cambió su semblante.

.

.

— Frente a mi no tienes que fingir — La dama le habló con un tono maternal, muy impropio en ella.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Frunció el ceño.

Irasue dejó escapar un largo suspiro — Qué aunque lo niegues estás feliz de que tu hermano esté de regreso — Señaló con obviedad.

— Te has vuelto loca madre — Siseó, intentando sonar indignado.

— Inuyasha te conozco muy bien, sé que te alegra el saber que él no te odia, que decidió ayudarte..

— ¿Entonces eso compensa todo el daño que me hizo? — La interrumpió con molestia — Ni siquiera me ha pedido disculpas por tratarme como una basura durante toda mi vida, y por jugar con los sentimientos de la mujer que amo solo para hacerme sufrir — Sus manos se apretaron en puños al punto en que ya se tornaba doloroso, su mirada no se apartaba de la de Irasue, en un claro desafío a que le respondiera.

La mayor volvió a suspirar — No esperes un lo siento de forma directa, sabes que su orgullo no le permite actuar así, sin embargo el que esté aquí dispuesto a someterse a una cirugía bastante compleja, para salvar tu vida vale más que un millón de disculpas dichas en palabras — Lo miró con seriedad, como cuando se regaña a un niño pequeño — Soy quién mejor sabe interpretar sus casi nulas expresiones, lo he visitado durante estos cuatro años, y te puedo asegurar que ha sufrido mucho, que aún sufre a causa del error que cometió, él está enamorado de Rin, dudo mucho que lo acepte en voz alta, y menos ahora que ella es tu novia.

Inuyasha la miró con los ojos ensanchados a causa de la sorpresa , ¿Que Sesshomaru estaba enamorado de Rin? Debía ser una broma — Ese no es capaz de amar a nadie — Respondió mordaz.

La mayor bufó — Claro que lo hace, nos ama a nosotros — Se acercó al joven, sentándose en la cama y acarició una de sus mejillas — Cuando se enteró de la verdad, era muy joven aún, y desvío su odio hacía la persona equivocada, se sintió traicionado por su padre, pero era más fácil culparte a ti y verte como un intruso.

— Pero yo soy solo una víctima — Replicó, sintiendo como todas sus defensas se iban a pique, sus ojos comenzaron a escoser, y los cerró con fuerza negándose a llorar.

Irasue le sonrió con dulzura — Lo sé, y él también lo sabe ahora, aunque le costó tiempo y sufrimiento el lograr entenderlo, eras muy pequeño para recordar cómo actuaba tu hermano antes de lo ocurrido, era hermoso ver como se preocupaba por ti, te amaba, y aún lo hace, creeme, en cuanto a Rin — Se levantó de la cama y se alejó de su hijo un par de pasos — Sé que él la ama, pero no puedo estar segura de que tú aún lo haces.

Inuyasha la miró sin comprender — ¿A qué te refieres? — Su voz tembló ligeramente debido a lo nervioso que lo ponían las palabras de su madre.

Un par de toques en la puerta dejaron en el aire su pregunta — Buenos días ¿Puedo pasar? — Una voz juvenil se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

— Adelante — Pronunció Irasue, dándole paso a una sonrojada Kagome, que al ver a madre e hijo se sonrojó más.

El ambarino esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verla, y un tenue sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas — Hola Kagome — Pronunció con una voz amable, que rara vez utilizaba.

— ¿Eso responde tu pregunta? — La dama esbozó una sonrisa divertida, y se marchó dejando a ambos jóvenes a solas, y la pregunta rondando en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

* * *

Irasue avanzó con su paso elegante a través del largo pasillo, que conectaba la habitación de su hijo, con la sala de espera, al ingresar a la estancia pudo ver a su marido de pie mirando en su dirección, esperándola, un par de metros después, se encontraba Sesshomaru recostado a la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y la mirada perdida en el frente, Rin estaba sentada en compañía de dos jóvenes, que si mal no recordaba eran compañeras de Inuyasha, le dio un rápido vistazo a los dos jóvenes, la tensión entre su hijo mayor y su nuera era palpable, se cuestionó cuánto tiempo tardarían ese par para sucumbir ante lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó el mayor, cuando estuvieron cerca — Era evidente su ansiedad, ahora no solo por la salud de Inuyasha, sino también por lo ocurrido entre sus hijos pocos minutos atrás.

Ella asintió — Ya sabes lo testarudo que es, pero le deje un par de cosas en las que pensar — Sonrió con malicia.

Sesshomaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo, preguntándose a qué se refería su madre, desvío la mirada y la posó rápidamente en Rin, ella hizo lo mismo de forma disimulada, y se sonrojó furiosamente cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, él la mantuvo sin titubear, pero ella no aguantó mucho tiempo el escalofrío que le provocaba y apartó la suya.

Irasue observaba todo sin perder detalle, a veces sus dos pequeños podían llegar a ser tan tontos e inmaduros, volvió a fijar la mirada en Inu no, quien enarco una ceja, ella sonrió — ¿Cuándo será la operación? — Intentó desviar el tema de conversación, de los sentimientos de sus vástagos, no deseaba preocupar más al mayor, suficiente con la tensión que la cirugía conllevaba.

— Mañana, los médicos consideran que ya no se debe perder más tiempo, Sesshomaru se quedará desde hoy internado, para que lo preparen.

Ella asintió complacida, deseando que ese fuese el paso definitivo para la reconciliación de sus hijos.

.

.

.

Serina y Koyuki, miraban embobadas a Sesshomaru, consideraban a Inuyasha un hombre muy guapo, pero su hermano mayor era un monumento a la belleza, él por su parte las ignoraba como solía hacer con su club de fans en el instituto, y en la universidad, su atención estaba centrada en otra persona.

— Señores Taisho, joven Sesshomaru — Una enfermera rubia se acercó a ellos, mientras le lanzaba miradas sugerentes al ambarino — El doctor Himura los espera en su consultorio — Sonrió melosa, demasiado según el gusto de Rin, quien frunció el ceño desde que vio a la voluptuosa mujer, coqueteándole descaradamente a Sesshomaru.

Los Taisho se perdieron de la vista de Rin, ella se quedó mirando el pasillo ahora vacío, cuando dos figuras muy conocidas aparecieron por el, se puso de pie, y caminó a su encuentro.

— Hola Rin, perdón por no haber podido venir más temprano, pero tuve que terminar yendo a la biblioteca, para terminar una investigación.

— No te preocupes Kanna, sé que la carrera de enfermería absorbe mucho de tu tiempo — Sonrió para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? — Cuestionó Kagura, mientras le enviaba una mirada envenenada a las amigas de Kagome.

— Vinieron para saber de Inuyasha, y supongo que también a acompañar a Kagome que está hablando con él en estos momentos — Se encogió de hombros.

— Y ¿Lo dices tan tranquila? — La albina la miró incrédula — Sabes muy bien que esa mujer está enamorada de Inuyasha, y aún así estás aquí, y ellos a solas — Espetó — Vamos, no puedes permitirlo — Tomó a la joven por la muñeca, y la giró para comenzar a caminar hacía la habitación del Taisho.

— Rin — La aludida se detuvo en seco, y no fue la única, Kanna y Kagura, quedaron paralizadas por la grave voz de Sesshomaru, la joven se giró lentamente, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo.

— ¿S.. si? — Preguntó nerviosa, no pudiendo ocultar lo que la cercanía del mayor le provocaba, sus amigas imitaron su acción, pero fulminaron con la mirada al joven, apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con su rostro.

— Mis padres quieren que estés presente en la conversación que mantendrán con el doctor Himura — Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sin esperar a que ella lo siguiera.

Rin pareció salir del trance en el que el sonido de su voz la había dejado, y avanzó detrás de él, sin dedicarles ninguna palabra a sus sorprendidas amigas, cuando estuvieron alejados de los ojos y oídos curiosos de las jóvenes, se armó de valor atreviéndose a hablarle — ¿A qué fuiste a mi casa? — Quería sonar firme, pero la voz le salió en apenas un susurro.

Él se detuvo, y se giró para mirarla — Eso ya no tiene importancia — Su voz sonó tan fría, que a Rin le dolió, sonaba a indiferencia, el mismo tono de voz que usaba con las personas que no conocía, o que simplemente no le interesaban.

— Pues para mí sí la tiene — Respondió molesta, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?, llegaba a su casa así como si nada, y luego pretendía que nunca había sucedido o que no importaba.

El ambarino la siguió mirando desde toda su altura, como debatiéndose en si contestarle o no, o simplemente esperando a que se aburriera de esperar una respuesta. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, clara señal de que estaba nerviosa, Sesshomaru deseó tanto ser él quien estuviese realizando esa acción, por un momento deseó decirle que la había ido a buscar porque se moría de ganas por verla, porque la amaba como ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero recordó el lazo que ahora la unía a su hermano, y el daño que les había ocasionado a ambos, tensó la mandíbula y le dio la espalda, para volver a reanudar la marcha.

Rin dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado, ya se imaginaba que esa sería su reacción, pero en el fondo guardaba una mínima esperanza de que le dijera la verdad — ¿Te arrepientes por el daño que le hiciste a Inuyasha? — Soltó la pregunta sin pensar, quizá solo quería volver a escuchar su voz, o convencerse de que en el fondo no era tan malo como pensaba, y que por lo menos le importaba su hermano.

Transcurrieron varios segundos que le parecieron horas, y cuando pensaba darse por vencida, lo vio asentir con la cabeza, un sentimiento de alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta pronto desapareció al escuchar las siguientes palabras que salieron de su boca.

— También por el que te hice a ti — Admitió con voz suave, y mirándola por encima del hombro, por unos breves segundos, para luego volver la mirada hacia el frente.

Ella quedó paralizada, con una extraña sensación en el pecho, no se esperaba esa confesión, durante esos cuatro años se convenció de que Sesshomaru solo había visto en ella un instrumento para lastimar a Inuyasha, que los tres meses que duró su relación él solo fingía interés en ella, pero ahora, esas simples palabras le daban un nuevo giro a las cosas, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, de correr hacia Sesshomaru y abrazarlo, pero también de darle un par de cachetadas, una confusa mezcla de sentimientos se arremolinaban en su interior, reprimió las lágrimas, y forzó a sus pies a avanzar hasta donde Sesshomaru sostenía la puerta entreabierta, esperando a que ella llegara y así ambos ingresar al consultorio del doctor Himura.

* * *

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Kagome se sentó junto a la cama de Inuyasha, y le sonrió.

— Un poco débil, y mareado, pero mejor que ayer — La miró fijamente, y ella se sonrojó al instante — Gracias por haberme ayudado — Él también se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

— No tienes nada que agradecerme, pero tengo que confesarte, me asusté mucho, no tenía ni idea de lo que te ocurre — Bajó la mirada y sus ojos se humedecieron, apretó con fuerza el dobladillo de su falda, e Inuyasha se sorprendió cuando la vio temblar.

— Tranquila, no es algo que me guste estar diciendo por allí — Deslizó su mano por el colchón, y tomó la de la joven con delicadeza, ella lo miró sorprendida, pero no rompió el contacto — Kagome yo..

— Hola Inuyasha — Kagura irrumpió en la habitación, seguida por Kanna, Kagome dio un respingo, y rápidamente soltó el agarre de sus manos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para las dos jóvenes.

Él ambarino frunció el ceño, claramente molesto por su interrupción — Hola — Murmuró.

— Será mejor que me vaya — La azabache se puso de pie — Nos vemos luego — Intentó sonreír, pero solo logró formar una mueca.

Él asintió — Gracias, por todo — Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Kagura se sentó en la silla que momentos antes ocupaba Kagome, le sonrió a Inuyasha, y comenzó a conversar con él, Kanna por su parte salió de la habitación con la excusa de que había olvidado preguntarle algo importante a Rin, y que en un momento regresaba.

* * *

El doctor Himura le asignó una habitación a Sesshomaru, la intervención estaba programada para las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente — La cirugía se realizará bajo anestesia general, estarás en el quirófano un par de horas — Himura miró a Sesshomaru,quién le devolvió la mirada impasible, abrió su laptop y les enseñó a los Taisho y a Rin, varías imágenes de como sería la intervención, mientras se lo explicaba detalladamente, la joven no pudo evitar apartar el rostro en varias ocasiones, impresionada por las imágenes, su cuerpo se estremeció de solo imaginar por lo que tendría que pasar Sesshomaru —Se punciona a través de la piel de la parte posterior de ambos huesos de la cadera, extrayendo con jeringa las células de dentro del hueso, hasta obtener células suficientes para el trasplante.

— ¿Cuáles son los riesgos que corre Sesshomaru? — Preguntó Inu no, intentando mantenerse serio, no era momento de mostrar su enorme preocupación, sus hijos necesitaban de su apoyo, en especial Inuyasha.

— Después de la donación se puede tener un dolor localizado en el lugar de la extracción, como máximo durante una semana, te daremos medicación para eso, fuera del dolor no tiene porqué haber mayores complicaciones, Sesshomaru es joven y sano, así que si todo sale como lo planeamos estarás en casa en dos o tres días — Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa — Ahora bien el tema con Inuyasha es un poco más complejo — Volvió a su semblante serio — Estará débil y se verá expuesto a infecciones, y otras posibles reacciones de su cuerpo ante las células que se le implantarán.

— ¿Posibles reacciones? — Lo cuestionó Irasue.

El asintió —Como ya les había explicado anteriormente, después de que se completa la quimioterapia y la radiación, generalmente se hace el trasplante de células madre, Inuyasha ya ha completado este paso, luego de ser extraidas de Sesshomaru, las células madre se inyectarán en el torrente sanguíneo de Inuyasha, a través de una sonda llamada catéter venoso central, un proceso similar a recibir una transfusión de sangre. Las células madre viajan a través de la sangre hasta la médula ósea. Este procedimiento se realizará varías veces al día, lo trasladaremos a una habitación especial, hasta el final del tratamiento, él no necesitará ir al quirófano.

Las posibles reacciones negativas o complicaciones de las que les hablo, pueden incluir:

Anemia, sangrado en los pulmones, los intestinos, el cerebro y cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, cataratas, coagulación en las pequeñas venas del hígado, daño a los riñones, el hígado, los pulmones y el corazón, insuficiencia de un injerto, lo cual significa que las nuevas células no se establecen dentro del cuerpo y no comienzan a producir células madre, enfermedad injerto-contra-huésped, una afección en la cual las células del donante atacan su propio cuerpo, infecciones, lo cual puede ser muy grave, inflamación y dolor en la boca, la garganta, el esófago y el estómago, llamada mucositis, dolor, problemas estomacales, por ejemplo, diarrea, náuseas y vómitos.

Rin se cubrió la boca, para ahogar el sollozo que escapó de su garganta, si lo de Sesshomaru le causaba impresión, y una profunda preocupación, escuchar las posibles complicaciones que podría padecer Inuyasha la aterraban.

Irasue recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Inu no, quién la abrazó contra sí, ambos quedaron visiblemente afectados ante las palabras del doctor, incluso Sesshomaru se tensó por completo, no podía ser indiferente, la situación era realmente delicada.

— Luego del trasplante, recibirá medicamentos para prevenir o tratar infecciones, como antibióticos, antimicóticos y antivirales, también es posible que necesite muchas transfusiones de sangre , reciba alimentación a través de una vía intravenosa, hasta que pueda comer por la boca y los efectos estomacales secundarios y las úlceras bucales hayan desaparecido, igualmente recibirá medicamentos para prevenir la enfermedad injerto-contra-huésped, les recomiendo que lo vayan a visitar hoy, a partir de mañana cuando se inicie el trasplante, no podrá recibir visitas, hasta que termine el tratamiento, en aproximadamente tres semanas.

Inuyasha debe estar aislado para evitar que se contagie de alguna infección, ya que su sistema inmunológico estará demasiado débil — Un prolongado silencio se extendió luego de las últimas palabras de Himura, los cuatro se sentían demasiado conmocionados para hablar.

— Le agradezco mucho la explicación doctor, sé que mis hijos se encuentran en buenas manos — Inu no extendió la mano hacia el hombre frente a él, Himura la estrechó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

Sesshomaru fue conducido hasta su habitación, estaba sentado en un pequeño sofá, leyendo una revista con poco interés, cuando la puerta fue abierta repentinamente, él levantó la mirada, y se sorprendió ligeramente ante la visión, Rin se encontraba de pie frente a él, con un gran sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, tenía la mirada agachada visiblemente avergonzada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que ella se decidió a mirarlo, y avanzar un par de pasos en su dirección.

— ¿Por qué? — Susurró.

Él enarcó una ceja en respuesta — ¿El qué? — Respondió con tranquilidad.

— ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme? , Sé que dijiste que para ti no tenía importancia, pero para mí sí la tiene, necesito saberlo, por favor.

Le sorprendió la súplica en su voz, ¿Tanto le importaban a Rin sus acciones? Esto no estaba bien, se suponía que ella era la novia de su hermano, y que ahora estaba enamorada de él, aunque no podía negar que la posibilidad de que ella aún lo amara le hacía feliz.

— Rin, no deberías estar aquí — Endureció un poco el tono de su voz, quería que ella se marchara, lo necesitaba, antes de que su autocontrol flaquera y terminara besándola.

La joven negó suavemente — Necesito saberlo, estoy asustada, confundida, y no solo por lo que está pasándole a Inuyasha, o lo que mañana tendrán que enfrentar ambos, es…es algo más — Se abrazó a sí misma, como intentando reconfortarse — Dijiste que te arrepentías de haberme hecho daño ¿Es cierto?, ¿Fuiste a mi casa a decírmelo?.

Sesshomaru se levantó del sofá, y terminó de acortar la distancia que los separaba, pero ella no retrocedió, levantó la mirada, y se la mantuvo de forma valiente, aunque en su interior temblaba como una hoja — ¿Alguna vez me quisiste, o solo fui lo que todos dicen, un instrumento de tu venganza? — Insistió una vez más, a pesar de que sus anteriores preguntas no habían sido respondidas, ella necesitaba saber la verdad.

Él frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto, le desagradaba recordar el haberla lastimado, pero que fuese la propia Rin, quien trajera esos recuerdos a su mente le molestaba e incomodaba todavía más, los ojos femeninos se cristalizaron, y su labio inferior tembló, sabía que estaba controlando el llanto, y ese llanto lo causaba él, otra vez, no pudo soportar más, la tomó por la barbilla, uniendo sus labios con los suyos, esa era su mejor forma de responder a sus interrogantes.

Rin dio un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa, no se esperaba esa reacción, pero en poco tiempo cerró los ojos, y se permitió disfrutar del contacto, los labios de Sesshomaru eran tan suaves, y su aliento tan cálido, que se sintió flotar en las nubes una vez más, como había extrañado esa sensación, no quería volver a separarse de él nunca.

En un movimiento rápido, la tomó por los muslos, levantándola para colocarla a la altura de su cintura, ella lo rodeó con las piernas, al tiempo en que él caminaba hasta la pared más cercana, y la recostaba en esta, los besos fueron subiendo de tono, hasta convertirse en una lucha feroz, en la que no solo participaban sus labios, sino también sus lenguas, Sesshomaru coló una de sus manos por debajo del vestido de Rin, acariciándole la piel de los muslos, ella se estremeció ante el contacto, quería más, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él la tomara allí mismo, pero como un rayo de lucidez llegaron a su mente las palabras dichas por el doctor Himura, la condición delicada de Inuyasha, no podía fallarle de esa forma, no después de lo bien que él se había portado con ella.

— Sesshomaru espera — Logró susurrar entre los ardientes besos — Esto no está bien, yo.. soy la novia de Inuyasha.

Y esas fueron como palabras mágicas, para que él reaccionara, se apartó de ella de inmediato, y colocó sus piernas en el suelo.

Se giró dándole la espalda — Es mejor que te marches — Su respiración aún sonaba pesada, y su pecho subía y bajaba con irregularidad, pero su voz sonó firme, más que una petición, era una orden.

— Sí — Susurró, para luego salir corriendo de allí.

El ambarino cerró los ojos, y apretó los puños, estaba molesto, pero no con Rin, sino consigo mismo, por ser tan débil ante ella, sabía que venir a Japón era una mala idea, que los tres volverían a salir lastimados, y eso era lo que él menos deseaba, pero tampoco podía dejar morir a su hermano, solo deseaba que el tiempo trascurriera lo más rápido posible, y que Inuyasha estuviese recuperado pronto.

* * *

Corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, hasta encontrar el baño más cercano, sentía el llanto destrozando su garganta, y las lágrimas bañando su rostro, no podía permitir que los Taisho la vieran así, se sentía tan culpable por traicionar a Inuyasha, por sentirse así en la presencia de Sesshomaru, pero era algo que escapaba de su control, entró en esa habitación con la intención de decirle unas cuantas palabras de ánimo, no era como que él las pidiera o necesitara, pero ella sintió ese deseo, tal vez en el fondo sabía que era solo una excusa patética para poder verlo.

Entró al pequeño cubículo y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta cerrada, sentía que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, tanto por el llanto, como por el esfuerzo de la carrera, inhaló profundo varias veces, intentando regular su respiración, maldijo por lo bajo lo débil que era, ¿Por qué solo con ver esos hermosos ojos dorados, sus convicciones se iban al infierno?, si tan solo hubiese dicho lo que ensayó durante el tiempo que caminó hasta su habitación, pero no, al verlo la escena del encuentro fuera de su casa golpeó su mente, y también las palabras donde le decía que se arrepentía, quería saber por qué la fue a buscar, y si alguna vez sintió algo por ella, era estúpido lo sabía, pero aún así necesitaba saberlo, y obtuvo algo mejor, o peor, ya no sabía.

Elevó una de sus manos hasta rozar sus labios, y el recuerdo de los dulces besos que compartió con Sesshomaru la sacudió por completo, ya no podía seguirse engañando, lo amaba tanto o más que hacía cuatro años, y tal revelación lejos de alegrarla la hizo sentir miserable.

— Inuyasha — Él no se merecía algo como esto, debía verlo, necesitaba hacerlo, el doctor había dicho que a partir del día siguiente tenía las visitas prohibidas hasta el final de su tratamiento.

Salió del cubículo y se dirigió al lavamanos, abrió el grifo llenando sus manos de agua, para lavarse la cara, no debía presentarse así frente a él, debía animarlo, no preocuparlo, cuando su aspecto estuvo medianamente aceptable, salió rumbo a la habitación del ambarino menor.

* * *

— ¿Dónde está Rin? — Cuestionó Inuyasha, al ver que los minutos pasaban y la joven no aparecía.

— No lo sé— Admitió su padre, creí que venía tras de nosotros.

— Así es — Aseguró Irasue — Venía caminando tras de nosotros, de seguro se quedó hablando con sus amigas, las vi en el pasillo — Ella sabía que Rin se había desviado del camino, y no tenía que ser un genio para saber hacía donde se fue, pero era algo que no le pensaba decir a Inuyasha, el joven no debía alterarse.

— Ya veo — Frunció un poco los labios.

— No puedo creer que seas tan posesivo — Inu no, soltó una carcajada.

— No lo soy — Espetó sonrojándose — Solo estaba preocupado por ella.

— Es tan tierno — Irasue rió.

— Ya dejen de molestarme — Replicó enojado.

— De acuerdo, no te enojes, solo bromeabamos — ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarla? — Propuso la dama.

— No, seguro vendrá más tarde —Bostezó.

Irasue asintió — Creo que es mejor que descanses — Le besó la frente — El doctor nos dijo que a partir de mañana que se te practicará el trasplante, no podremos verte, hasta que termine el tratamiento.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo será? — Cuestionó, intentando que su voz no sonara afectada

— Tres semanas más o menos, no podemos visitarte, porque podríamos contagiarte alguna infección — Acarició con dulzura su rostro — Él doctor vendrá más tarde a hablar contigo — Volvió a besar su frente — Todo saldrá bien, pronto estaremos en casa, y esto solo será un mal recuerdo — Él asintió — Sabes que te amo hijo — Intentó mantener controladas sus lágrimas, pero Inuyasha pudo ver cómo sus ojos brillaban.

Sonrió — Yo también te amo, deja de preocuparte todo saldrá bien.

Inu no abrazó con fuerza a Inuyasha — Nos vemos en tres semanas, no le causes problemas al doctor Himura, has todo lo que te diga.

Inuyasha soltó una pequeña carcajada — Lo intentaré.

Vio a sus padres marcharse, y sintió una profunda tristeza, no podía dejar de pensar que existía la posibilidad de que esa fuese la última vez que los viera.

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: pao59 , Nurarihyon Kou Taisho , Yarisha , inuyashadaiyoukai , Luxus.

Hola mis bellas y queridísimas lectoras, por aquí vuelvo con lo que sería (según yo), el último capítulo, pero escribí, escribí y escribí, y se hizo muy extenso, no soy muy fanática de los capis super largos, así que decidí cortarlo aquí, y lo que pensé sería el epílogo lo uniré a la conti de este, para que quede como el capi 5, ya estoy trabajando en el, me falta como la mitad, y espero poder subirlo ahora, o a más tardar mañana.

Entrando en materia, pues ya nos enteramos de que padece Inu, Sessh acepta ser su donante, Rin se da cuenta que aún lo ama, Irasue está de cupido, porque pues ella quiere que sus dos cachorros sean felices, y como dice el refrán, más sabe el diablo por viejo, que por diablo, y sus niños no le vienen a echar cuentos a ella, jaja, en el próximo capi se hará el trasplante, iba a escribir la escena así novelesca, ambos en el quirófano, uno al lado del otro, pero, decidí leer en internet cómo se realiza en verdad dicho trasplante, y resulta que es todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba, y aquí expliqué el procedimiento, riesgos tratamiento y todo el cómo se realiza, según los sitios que consulté.

Me escribieron en un comentario que Inu estaba tan ciego del amor de Kagome hacia él, como lo estuvo Rin, pero ya ven que no, él sí sabe que ella lo quiere, y no solo eso, le corresponde, y se preguntarán ¿Por qué rayos sigue con Rin? Eso se los contaré en el siguiente capi.

Pobre Rin, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos de tener que elegir a uno de los dos hermanos, naaa miento, quien fuera ella para tener toda esa atención, Jeje

A lo largo de esta historia, me han gustado mucho las escenas InuRin, porque han estado cargadas de ternura, siento yo, pero mi escena favorita, fue ese recuerdo de Sesshomaru, donde él e Inu eran pequeños, me los imaginé así y deje awww, que lindos, jaja, deseo que a ustedes también les guste, espero no haberme salido del personaje de Sessh, porque ya saben es el más complejo para desarrollar, de irasue sí, sé que nuestra suegra no es taaan dulce, pero de que no se le escapa una, pues en eso la deje igual.

Creo que es todo por el momento, nos leemos en el siguiente, que como dije sera el final del fic.

Mil gracias por sus bellos comentarios, como siempre deseo que este capi les guste y que me lo hagan saber a través de sus comentarios.

Besitos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Aclaraciones: Inuyasha y sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Rin se detuvo en seco al ver a Kagome llorando, y como Serina y Koyuki intentaban consolarla sin mucho éxito.

— ¿Qué te sucede Kagome? — Se acercó a ella visiblemente preocupada, su primer pensamiento fue que algo le había ocurrido a Inuyasha.

— No es nada — Negó ella con suavidad, sin apartar el rostro del hombro de Koyuki.

— Claro que sí — Replicó Serina, Rin notó que su voz sonaba indignada — Tu amiga Kanna la insultó.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — La joven la miró sorprendida — ¿Eso es cierto, Kagome?

La aludida se separó del abrazo de su amiga, y limpió sus lágrimas — Sí, pero no tiene importancia, entiendo que ella solo quería protegerte.

— No la defiendas — Siseó Koyuki — Eso no le da derecho a tratarte tan mal — Fulminó a Rin con la mirada.

— Koyuki — La reprendió apenada.

— No, dejala, ella tiene razón, disculpa a Kanna por favor.

— Tranquila — Forzó una sonrisa.

Rin se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a comenzar a caminar, pero se detuvo meditando un momento, debía aclarar una duda que hace tiempo rondaba en su cabeza — Kagome ¿Podríamos hablar en privado — Pidió con su voz dulce.

La joven dudó unos segundos — Cla..claro — Respondió vacilante, pero de igual manera siguió a Rin.

.

.

.

— ¿De qué querías hablarme? — Cuestionó la azabache cuando estuvieron fuera del hospital.

— Bueno… sé que Kanna y Kagura te miran mal y han sido groseras por tu cercanía a Inuyasha — Hizo una pausa, mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja — No sé si en verdad siente algo por él, me refiero a algo más que un cariño de amigos — La miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero la joven mantenía la mirada lejos de la suya.

— ¿Quieres saber si estoy enamorada de él? — Rin pudo notar claramente la tristeza en su voz — ¿Piensas insultarme como tus amigas? — Esta vez sí se giró para mirarla.

— Claro que no — Se apresuró a aclararle — No soy nadie para juzgarte, solo quiero saber si es cierto.

Kagome se mantuvo en silencio, debatiéndose en si responder o no — No sé cuando pasó — Admitió sonrojada — Pero te aseguro que nunca he intentado meterme en su relación, él ni siquiera lo sabe, o por lo menos no porque yo se lo haya confesado, sé que no está bien, porque el te ama a ti y yo… en verdad lo siento Rin.

La joven negó con suavidad — Tranquila yo sé que no eres esa clase de chicas, y que no deseas hacernos daño, te puedo entender mejor de lo que crees — Un suspiro cansado salió de sus labios.

— ¿Lo dices por el hermano mayor de Inuyasha?.

Rin no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos a causa de la sorpresa —¿Inuyasha te lo contó? — Su voz tembló ligeramente.

— Claro que no — Se apresuró a aclararle — Una de nuestras compañeras es amiga de Bankotsu, y fue ella quien me contó lo sucedido entre ustedes. La joven pareció relajarse al escucharla — Lamento mucho haber tocado ese tema, imagino que debe ser muy difícil para ti, y más ahora que está de vuelta.

— Lo es — Confesó, Kagome había sido sincera con ella, y debía corresponder a eso.

— No te voy a negar que es muy guapo, es de esos hombres que te dejan sin aliento al verlos — Rió levemente, Rin parpadeó varias veces sorprendida con sus palabras — Pero también intimida, sus personalidades contrastan demasiado, tu eres tan amable y bueno él..es lo contrario — Volvió a reír.

Rin rió también — Supongo, el amor es tan extraño.

Kagome asintió — Oye, gracias por no juzgarme, o insultarme, creo que ninguna novia reaccionaría con tu tranquilidad.

Ella se encogió de hombros — Ya te dije que puedo entenderte — _Y que además estás enamorada de otro, y solo ves a Inuyasha como a tu mejor amigo —_ Le recordó su consciencia — Mañana se realizará el trasplante, Inuyasha no podrá recibir visitas hasta dentro de tres semanas aproximadamente, así que si quieres desearle buena suerte, ahora es el momento.

— Gracias — Su voz sonó triste, la idea de que no lo vería durante tanto tiempo le dolía, pero el hecho de que cabía la posibilidad de que las cosas no salieran bien, la aterraba.

— Yo iré a verlo en estos momentos, puedes esperar a que salga — Sonrió.

— De acuerdo, te lo agradezco.

* * *

Estaba recostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, por su cabeza pasaban tantos pensamientos que lo atormentaban, su enfermedad, el regreso de Sesshomaru, las palabras de su madre, lo que sentía por Rin, y por Kagome, se removió inquieto en su cama, cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al deslizarse, abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la hermosa sonrisa de Rin — Hola — Le sonrió en respuesta.

— Disculpame por haber tardado en venir a verte — Tomó asiento en la misma silla en la que solía sentarse cada vez que lo visitaba — Es que me entretuve un poco con las chicas — Tomó una de sus manos y la apretó entre las suyas, no sabía si era buena idea el contarle de su conversación con Kagome, quizás eso lo alteraría y era lo último que deseaba.

— Tranquila, mi madre me dijo que probablemente estabas con ellas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Centró su atención en sus manos, y él supo que algo andaba mal.

— Rin, mírame — Pidió con suavidad.

Ella negó con la cabeza — No me gusta que me veas llorar — Susurró.

Inuyasha rió — No seas tonta, te he visto llorar tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta — Soltó su mano del agarre, y la llevó hasta su mentón, levantándolo para que lo mirara.

Gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, sonrojado por el llanto, ella intentó apartar la cara, pero él la detuvo — ¿Qué sucede? — La cuestionó, con una mueca de preocupación dibujada en sus facciones.

— Soy una tonta — Se acomodó en su pecho, y comenzó a sollozar, temblando ligeramente — Se supone que estoy aquí para darte ánimos, y mirarme, terminé llorando.

Él acarició su cabello con dulzura, mientras la rodeaba con el otro brazo, estrechándola más contra sí — Sí lo eres — Soltó una pequeña carcajada, provocando que Rin levantara la cabeza, y lo fulminara con la mirada — Lo eres porque el solo hecho de que estés aquí conmigo me da ánimos.

— Inuyasha — Volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez con más fuerza — Te quiero tanto — Hipo — Todo saldrá bien, y cuando te recuperes, prometo ver contigo todas esas horrorosas películas de terror que tanto te gustan — Levantó la cabeza, y le sonrió.

— Espero no olvides tu promesa — Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro — Yo también te quiero, muchísimo — Se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

Rin negó con la cabeza — No lo haré — Sintió un malestar en su pecho al escucharlo decirle que la quería, no es como si fuese la primera vez, pero esta era diferente, todo lo era luego de lo ocurrido, la culpa la invadió, ella hasta hace un rato estaba en brazos de Sesshomaru, a punto de hacer el amor con él, y ahora tenía frente a ella, a Inuyasha, su sonrisa sincera y sus hermosos ojos que expresaban tanto cariño, cariño del cual ella no se sentía merecedora.

Rin acarició con la punta de los dedos, el contorno de la cara masculina, Inuyasha cerró los ojos ante la sutil caricia, se sintió miserable de no poder aclarar sus sentimientos ¿Su madre tendría razón? ¿Estaba enamorado de Kagome?, el contacto de los labios de Rin sobre los suyos, lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, la tomó por la nuca y profundizó la caricia, ahora no deseaba pensar en ello, solo disfrutar de ese beso.

— Nos veremos dentro de tres semanas — Pronunció con seguridad — Le besó la frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— Muy bien — Sonrió — Hasta entonces.

* * *

Un rato después la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez su visitante lo sorprendió, no esperaba verla a ella, pero no por eso dejó de alegrarle su visita.

— Buenas noches Inuyasha — Se sonrojó, como ya era costumbre, cuando estaba en su presencia.

— Buenas noches Kagome, pensé que ya te habías ido a casa — El calor cubrió sus mejillas, y maldijo internamente, se sentía como un adolescente frente a ella.

— ¿Te molesta mi visita? — Pudo escuchar la angustia en su voz, y se apresuró a negar.

— Claro que no, es solo que pensé que luego de que viniste a verme te habías marchado, hoy teníamos clases de estadística — Explicó algo nervioso.

Ella sonrió — Estos días que has estado aquí me he ausentado de la universidad — Confesó, aumentando su sonrojo.

— Te..te lo agradezco — Carraspeo — Pero no quiero que te atrases en las clases por mi culpa, estaré aislado durante tres semanas, que tardará mi tratamiento.

Ella quiso decirle que lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento era la universidad, que por él era capaz de ausentarse el resto del año, pero no se sintió capaz, sería demasiada osadía de su parte — Bueno, entonces vendré a preguntar por ti todos los días, luego de salir de mis clases — Levantó su mano derecha, como si estuviese haciendo un juramento.

Él rió, y asintió con la cabeza — Te lo agradezco.

Kagome se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ambos se sonrojaron ante el contacto — Yo..bueno, deseo que todo salga bien, y que te recuperes muy pronto, te voy a extrañar — Susurró.

El ambarino abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Extrañarlo? ¿Eso significaba que ella..? — Yo..yo también te echaré de menos estos días — confesó.

Ella se giró y lo miró sorprendida, para luego abrazarlo — Se fuerte Inuyasha, verás que esto pasará muy pronto, y serás el mismo de antes.

Él inhaló profundamente el perfume de la azabache, le gustaba tanto ese olor a frutas frescas, era reconfortante — Lo seré, hasta pronto Kagome — Deseó tanto besarla, pero se contuvo, no estaría bien hacerle eso, primero debía curarse y definir lo que sentía por ella, y por Rin.

— Hasta pronto Inuyasha — Rompió el abrazo, y le dedicó una sonrisa triste, antes de marcharse.

* * *

El tiempo parecía haber detenido su avance, Rin consultaba, y volvía a consultar su reloj, viendo que las manecillas estaban casi en el mismo lugar, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, retorció sus dedos con nerviosismo, se sentía asfixiada entre esas cuatro paredes, tenía el impulso de ponerse de pie, y comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala de espera, pero los Taisho estaban sentados cerca de ella, y la catalogarían de loca.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — La voz grave de Inu no la hizo dar un respingo, y mirar en su dirección.

— Sí, ¿Por qué lo pregunta? — Forzó una sonrisa, el mayor la miró preocupado.

— Será porque tienes esas manchas oscuras bajo tus ojos , y estás muy pálida — Señaló Irasue con obviedad — Deberías irte a descansar un rato, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados por ti.

— Lo estamos — Sango y Miroku hicieron acto de presencia — Pero esta niña no nos hace caso — Su madre le envió una mirada de reproche.

— Mamá, por favor, sabes que no me quiero ir hasta que no digan que el trasplante ha comenzado, y que Inuyasha está reaccionando bien a este — En parte era cierto, le había prometido al joven estar allí para cuando le permitieran visitas, pero en ese momento su atención se centraba en la persona que estaba en el quirófano, a unos metros de ella.

Sango dejó escapar un suspiro cansado, para luego sentarse a su lado y rodearla con los brazos, su marido la imitó — Estás temblando — Susurró a su oído — Debes calmarte o se darán cuenta — Frunció el ceño.

Rin asintió, no necesitaba que le dijera más, para saber que hablaba de Sesshomaru — Gracias por estar aquí, a ambos — Miró a su padre.

— No tienes nada que agradecer mi princesa — El moreno besó la frente de su hija.

— ¿Deseas comer algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza — No tengo hambre mamá.

— ¿Entonces ya comiste? — Volvió a preguntar, aunque sabía de sobra la respuesta.

— Bueno, anoche — Confesó en un susurró.

Sango la miró alarmada — Rin, deja de jugar con tu salud, ya mismo iré a comprarte algo, y no.. No voy a aceptar ninguna réplica — Agregó cortante cuando su hija pensaba abrir la boca para detenerla.

La joven solo se encogió entre los brazos de su padre, y asintió lentamente, su madre solía ser muy dulce, pero daba mucho miedo cuando se enojaba, además no podía culparla, sabía que tenía la razón, y que solo se estaba preocupando por su salud.

Las horas siguieron su curso, y la tensión en los presentes solo aumentó, para Sango y Miroku, Sesshomaru no era su persona favorita después de lo ocurrido con su hija, pero apreciaban a los Taisho, en especial a Inuyasha, eran padres y sabían lo difícil que debía ser para Irasue e Inu no, toda esa situación, y por más que les molestara Rin seguía interesada en él, y sabían que debían estar allí para apoyarla, ella era fuerte, ya lo había demostrado en el pasado, pero algo como lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, podía superar a cualquiera.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso al doctor Himura, todos se tensaron, los Taisho caminaron en su dirección, él se retiró la máscara que cubría su boca y nariz, y sonrió, un gran alivio los recorrió, sabían lo que esa sonrisa significaba, Himura no era una persona muy dada a reír, pero cuando tenía éxito con sus pacientes, solía hacerlo.

— Todo salió muy bien, Sesshomaru ya está siendo trasladado a su habitación, en un momento comenzaremos con el trasplante.

— Muchas gracias doctor — Inu no estrechó su mano — Con una radiante sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— Gracias — Irasue imitó la acción de su marido, para luego limpiar una lágrima rebelde que surcaba su mejilla.

Rin tembló entre los brazos de Miroku, ahogando un sollozo en su pecho — ¿Que sucede? — La cuestionó él.

— Estoy feliz — Respondió, aún escondiendo la cabeza — Inuyasha pronto estará bien.

* * *

Durante los tres días que duró su estadía en el hospital, Sesshomaru iba cada noche a visitar a su hermano, a pesar del dolor que le causaban las pequeñas perforaciones en las caderas, se las arreglaba para llegar hasta esa habitación, bastante alejada de la suya, sabía que no podía entrar, así que se quedaba un largo rato observándolo a través del amplio cristal incrustado en una de las paredes.

El joven se la pasaba dormido durante la mayor parte del tiempo, el doctor les había dicho que era normal, estaba muy débil y los medicamentos que le administraban lo dejaban en ese estado de somnolencia, casi permanente.

.

.

.

Una semana después…

.

Ambas jóvenes, se habían mantenido fieles a sus promesas, Kagome iba todos los días a preguntar por su salud, luego de terminar sus clases en la universidad, Rin por su parte rara vez se alejaba de la sala de espera, o del cristal de la habitación de Inuyasha, a veces pasaba allí de pie durante horas, solo velando su sueño.

Su salud no andaba nada bien, había perdido peso, la palidez de su rostro y sus ojeras se habían intensificado, a causa de la falta de descanso y el poco comer, sus padres estaban seriamente preocupados, pero no había poder humano que la apartara de ese lugar.

Inuyasha respondía muy bien tanto al trasplante como al tratamiento, su cuerpo ya estaba produciendo las nuevas células sanas, y hasta ese momento, habían podido mantener a raya las posibles hemorragias, y las infecciones.

— Rin, ¿Deseas que pidamos una habitación, para que puedas quedarte en ella durante lo que falta de tratamiento? — Le propuso Inu no — No estás durmiendo bien, y eso te va a terminar enfermando — La miró con semblante serio.

— No se preocupe, estoy bien — Le regaló una sonrisa cansada — Además las habitaciones en este hospital son realmente caras.

— Eso no será un problema, estás aquí por Inuyasha, así que con todo gusto yo la pagaré, lo importante es que te encuentres bien, No querrás preocuparlo ¿cierto?.

Ella negó con la cabeza — Es lo último que quisiera, pero de verdad estoy bien — Intentó sonar firme, y convencer al mayor de algo que a leguas se notaba era falso.

Sesshomaru los miraba por el rabillo del ojo, apoyado en la pared, como usualmente hacía, sabía que Rin estaba mintiendo, y es que su rostro delataba su maltrecho estado físico, era una testaruda, él mismo se había debatido varias veces en llevársela a descansar, así fuese por la fuerza.

— Buenos días — El doctor Himura se acercó a ellos con una expresión contrariada, que los asustó por completo — Me temo que ha ocurrido algo preocupante, Inuyasha contrajo una infección respiratoria, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por controlarla, pero la fiebre es muy alta, y tiene mucha dificultad para respirar.

Las palabras del doctor le parecieron lejanas, un ruidoso pitido se instaló en sus oídos, y sintió un fuerte dolor en la nuca, su cuerpo se volvió pesado, y solo pudo ver frente a ella todo borroso, y en la lejanía escucho una voz pronunciar su nombre, poco a poco perdió el equilibrio, y su cuerpo chocó contra algo duro y fuerte, luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Despertó con un punzante dolor de cabeza, los párpados le pesaban, y tuvo que luchar con ellos para poder abrir los ojos, la luz del sol que se colaba por la cortina entreabierta, le hizo fruncir el ceño, y cubrirse con una mano, entonces sintió un pequeño tirón en el dorso de esta, soltó un siseo de dolor, se miró asustada dándose cuenta que tenía una aguja perforando su piel, conectada a un suero, se acostumbró poco a poco a la luz, y dio un respingo al ver la silueta masculina, sentada en una silla a poca distancia de ella, muy poca para el bien de su salud mental .

— Sesshomaru — Susurró, y sintió su boca y garganta seca, un sabor amargo inundó su paladar.

El ambarino la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y la boca tan tensa que parecía una fina línea, estaba enojado, y mucho.

— ¿Qué me sucedió? — Tragó con pesadez, necesitaba con urgencia un poco de agua.

— Te desmayaste — Contestó secamente — El doctor dijo que necesitas descansar y alimentarte mejor — Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero ella lo detuvo agarrándolo por el brazo — Espera por favor — Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, debatiéndose en si quedarse o no, luego de unos segundos lo hizo — ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?.

— Casi por un día completo.

Se sentó en la cama, y cerró los ojos durante un momento, aún se sentía débil — Lamento haberte causado problemas.

— ¿De qué hablas? — La cuestionó, relajando un poco el ceño.

— Fuiste tú quién evitó que me cayera — Aseguró, mirándolo fijamente, él se mantuvo en silencio, y eso en su idioma significaba un sí.

— También estás aquí, y eso..significa mucho para mí — Se sonrojó — Gracias, por estar aquí, por preocuparte por mí — Sonrió, Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza — ¿Cómo está Inuyasha? — Sabía que hablarle de su hermano menor, no era la mejor idea, la última vez que había pronunciado su nombre frente a él, las cosas se tornaron incómodas, pero debía saber sobre la salud del ambarino.

— Mejor, lograron controlar la infección, ahora continúa con su recuperación — Su ceño ya no estaba fruncido, pero el tono gélido de su voz le dio a entender que su pregunta no le había agradado.

Suspiró aliviada — Que bueno, estaba muy preocupada — Un intenso silencio se formó después de que ella pronunciara esas palabras, ella volvió a fijar su mirada en el rostro del ambarino, pero mantenía su semblante imperturbable.

— He estado muy preocupada durante estos días — Comenzó a hablar ganándose su atención — La enfermedad de Inuyasha no ha sido algo fácil de manejar, y ahora esto del trasplante.. tú operación — Se le quebró la voz — Siento que no puedo más con la presión — Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y dejó salir todo su dolor, temor y frustración, a través del llanto.

Verla sufrir, era una de las pocas cosas que hacían que su corazón se inquietara, deseó con todas sus fuerzas salir lo más pronto posible de allí, pero no podía dejarla sola, en ese estado.

Rin se sobresaltó al sentir dos fuertes brazos rodeándola, se aferró a ellos y descansó su cabeza en el pecho masculino, los hipidos se volvieron más y más intensos, Sesshomaru solo se quedó sentado, abrazándola en silencio, mientras acariciaba su espalda, hasta que los hipidos se convirtieron en pequeños sollozos, poco a poco fue aflojando su agarre, y relajó sus músculos, se estaba quedando dormida.

Rin — La removió un poco, logrando que despertara — Recuestate — Ordenó, ella lo miró fijamente, sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento chocando contra su cara, Sesshomaru la apartó de sí con delicadeza, recostándola en la cama — Descansa — Besó su frente.

Ella aprovechó su cercanía para tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa, y estampar sus labios contra los de él, la acción lo tomó por sorpresa, intentó alejarse, pero ella hizo más presión, logrando que el ambarino correspondiera al beso, y lo intensificara, se separaron con la respiración agitada, él frunció el ceño, sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero no podía negarse que le había gustado su contacto, Rin sonrió fingiendo inocencia, el ambarino solo se alejó, sin pronunciar palabras, pero al estar fuera de la habitación esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ya no tenía dudas, Rin también lo amaba.

* * *

Luego de lo ocurrido, Rin aceptó a regañadientes que Inu no pagara la habitación del hospital, para que ella pudiese descansar, y no se repitiera el episodio del desmayo, las dos semanas restantes del tratamiento llegaron a su fin, y ese día podrían finalmente ver a Inuyasha, sus padres fueron los primeros en entrar, demoraron más de una hora con su hijo, no era de sorprenderse, lo que sí llamaba la atención era que Sesshomaru se encontrara esperando afuera a que ellos salieran, para él entrar.

Inuyasha se sorprendió al verlo, no podía negar que después de lo ocurrido, la primera y única vez que habían hablado en cuatro años, y conociendo el orgullo de su hermano, creyó que este no volvería a dirigirle la palabra, y sin embargo estaba allí, frente a él, recostado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con su rostro inexpresivo, y en absoluto silencio, esperando como siempre a que la otra persona iniciara la conversación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — El escrutinio que sufría por parte de la mirada de su hermano mayor, lo estaba poniendo realmente incómodo.

Sesshomaru enarco una ceja — Mamá dijo que querías verme.

— Feh, eso no es cierto, vaya con esta mujer, siempre quiere que se haga su voluntad — Masculló, un prolongado silencio se instaló entre ambos, Sesshomaru le dio la espalda, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Inuyasha lo detuvo — Sabes que esto no es fácil para mí, y supongo para ti tampoco, pero… gracias por lo que hiciste, aunque eso no borra el daño que me ocasionaste en el pasado.

— Lo comprendo — No se giró para mirarlo, se quedó allí, estático, esperando a que el menor continuara.

— Odio esa forma de ser tuya, eres tan inexpresivo que me resulta difícil hablar contigo — Bufó — Mamá dijo que no esperara una disculpa de tu parte, que estabas arrepentido y que la mejor forma de mostrarlo fue siendo mi donante.

Eso sí que lo sorprendió, sin lugar a dudas su madre podía leerlo a la perfección, le dio la cara nuevamente a Inuyasha — En efecto — Concedió — Estaba equivocado.

Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces incrédulo, de lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, que Sesshomaru Taisho aceptara que había cometido un error, era algo que no se veía todos los días, sonrió con malicia, si su madre tenía razón en lo de su arrepentimiento, tal vez en lo de Rin también, así que se aventuró a preguntarle — También dijo — Se acomodó mejor en la cama — Que estás enamorado de Rin.

Esta vez no pudo controlar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, sus ojos se ensancharon ligeramente, y esto hizo ampliar la sonrisa del menor — Eso carece de importancia, ahora ella es tu novia — Sentenció.

Ahora el sorprendido fue él — ¿Te estás sacrificando por mí? — Lo miró atónito, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

— No digas sandeces — Espetó, frunciendo el ceño, aunque lo relajó un instante después cuando una idea surcó su mente — ¿O es que quieres deshacer tu relación con Rin, por qué estás interesado en la otra mujer que siempre viene a visitarte? — Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Inuyasha enrojeció en cuestión de segundos, y una fuerte tos lo atacó, Sesshomaru celebró en sus adentros, estaba en lo correcto, el idiota se había enamorado de otra, tuvo que recordarse que su hermano aún estaba convaleciente, y así evitar el impulso de golpearlo, él se estaba sacrificando para que fuera feliz con Rin, y resulta que se había enamorado de otra, casi pudo reír por lo irónico de la situación.

— No metas a Kagome en esto — Logró pronunciar luego de unos momentos, cuando hubo controlado su ataque.

— Bien, veo que no me equivoqué en mi deducción — Le dedicó una mirada, que decía claramente, "sigues siendo un bebé a mi lado".

El aludido apartó la mirada — ¿Cómo..cómo es que lo sabes?.

— La forma en que te miraba, y se preocupaba por ti — Concluyó con simpleza.

— ¿Me miraba? — Enarcó una ceja.

El mayor asintió — A través del cristal — Miró en dirección de la estructura de vidrio.

— Al igual que tú — Murmuró, ganándose un gesto de confusión por parte de su acompañante — En varias ocasiones te vi allí, mirándome — Señaló el cristal — No sabía si era un sueño, o delirio producto de las medicinas, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue real.

El mayor se mantuvo en silencio, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de explicarle su proceder — Sesshomaru, ¿En verdad la amas? — Clavó sus ojos dorados en los de su hermano, esperando que esto surtiera algún efecto en él, y lo hiciera confesarle la verdad.

Un largo silencio fue su respuesta, y cuando pensó que lo dejaría con la duda, se sorprendió de escuchar su voz —Sí — Dijo secamente.

Inuyasha rió con ganas, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Sesshomaru, pero es que la situación se le antojaba tan graciosa — No te enojes — Pronunció entre risas — Deberías estar feliz, ahora que sabes mis sentimientos hacia Kagome, tienes una nueva oportunidad con ella.

— Jhmp — Fue toda su respuesta, tomó el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, y le pareció estar viviendo un deja vu, Rin estaba allí de pie, con los ojos ensanchados, visiblemente sorprendida por la conversación que acababa de escuchar, avanzó un par de pasos en su dirección, y él se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio para que entrara, Inuyasha palideció al verla, no se esperaba que se enterara de las cosas de esa forma.

— ¿Cuando vas a dejar esa horrible manía de escuchar tras las puertas? — Fingió molestia en su voz.

— Tú cállate — Siseó, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo, el aludido se encogió en su sitio — ¿Es que acaso se les volvió costumbre a ustedes dos, fingir que están enamorados de mí? — El reproche en su voz, hizo sentir a Inuyasha un malestar en su pecho, no había pensado en las consecuencias de lo que sus sentimientos podrían causar en la joven. Sesshomaru se mantuvo estoico, aunque en el fondo también le afectaron sus palabras.

— Espera, no te pongas así, yo… pensaba contártelo, es solo que estaba confundido — Admitió con voz derrotada — Te amé durante tantos años, que luego ese sentimiento se volvió una costumbre, cuando conocí a Kagome y comencé a interesarme en ella, pensé que sería pasajero, pero en este tiempo aquí, me he dado cuenta de que la amo, y que lo que siento por ti es un inmenso cariño, pero no quería lastimarte, tú te sacrificaste por mí, intentaste hacerme feliz a pesar de que no me amabas, yo…no quería fallarte también.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pero se apresuró a retirarlas — Eres un idiota Inuyasha — Se acercó a él, y el joven temió que lo golpeara, pero pronto se vio envuelto por sus frágiles brazos — Eres un tonto, solo tenías que haberme dicho la verdad, sabes que tú felicidad es muy importante para mí.

— Lo sé — Concedió él, estrechándola entre sus brazos — Disculpame por favor — Ella movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa — Muy bien Sesshomaru, ya puedes hablar con ella, y repetirle lo que hace poco me confesaste — Rió por lo bajo. Rin se separó de él, sonrojándose al instante

— Bastardo — Masculló el mayor, Inuyasha se rió más fuerte, por primera vez en su vida, esa palabra dicha por su hermano, no le causaba dolor, sabía que no era un insulto en realidad, ni una forma despectiva de referirse a él por su origen, sino una simple palabra que demostraba su enfado momentáneo, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar enfado realmente.

— Claro, como tú le dirás a Kagome que estás enamorado de ella — Contraatacó la joven, con una sonrisa de triunfo adornando sus labios, cuando vio la expresión asustada del ambarino — Está allá afuera, así que le diré que pase — Le guiñó un ojo con picardía, haciéndolo sonrojarse.

— No Rin, espera por favor — Suplicó, pero ya la joven había salido de la habitación, Sesshomaru lo miró por encima del hombro, con la diversión bailando en sus ojos, él solo gruñó en respuesta.

* * *

Se dirigieron a la habitación asignada a Rin, en completo silencio, ella sentía que las piernas le temblaban, y un hueco se instalaba en su estómago, contuvo el impulso de sonreír, esa escena le recordaba tanto al día en que Sesshomaru le pidió que fueran novios, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó en la cama, esperando a que él la imitara, más no lo hizo, se quedó de pie frente a ella.

— Sesshomaru yo..

— Sabes lo que siento Rin — La interrumpió él, sorprendiéndola — Pero eso no cambia las cosas, no cambia lo que hice en el pasado, y el hecho de que lo más sensato sería que me odiaras, y buscarás a alguien más.

Sus palabras desprovistas de sentimientos dolieron, más que si le enterraran una daga en el corazón, pero no sería una cobarde, está vez no se quedaría callada viendo como él se alejaba nuevamente de su vida — Lo intenté — Confesó — En estos cuatro años, intenté odiarte, aferrarme al cariño de Inuyasha, pero no pude — Bajó la mirada derrotada — Tú también conoces mis sentimientos, y en verdad ya no me importa lo que me hiciste sufrir en el pasado — Hipó — Sé que suena muy patético, que soy una masoquista, pero, no puedo evitar amarte, no puedo evitar sentir la necesidad de arrojarme a tus brazos cada vez, que te veo — Apretó con fuerza las sábanas bajo sus manos — No quiero seguir sintiendo esta tristeza que me desgarra el alma, y fingir que soy feliz, que todo está bien, ya no más Sesshomaru — Levantó la cara, y lo miró fijamente, decidida.

Sesshomaru acortó la distancia que los separaba, y se inclinó hasta que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura, separados por escasos centímetros — Te di una oportunidad Rin — Como amaba ella escuchar su nombre, pronunciado por esa voz grave y sexy, que le hacía erizar la piel por completo — Pero la rechazaste, ahora — Rozó sus labios — Tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias — Le dio un corto beso.

— Que forma tan extraña de pedirme que sea tu novia — Sonrió — Ahora ¿Que tal si terminamos lo que iniciamos ese día en tu habitación? — Susurró en su oído — Él solo asintió en respuesta, recostándola en la cama.

* * *

Dos años después..

.

.

.

— ¿Ya estás lista? — Rin entró a la habitación en la que se encontraba Kagome, retocando su maquillaje — Te ves hermosa — Chilló — Bueno date prisa, ya sabes que el novio es muy impaciente — Rió.

La azabache la imitó — Lo sé, pero es que este vestido fue difícil de colocar, y qué decir del peinado, se tardaron horas haciéndolo — Bufó — Y para serte sincera, estoy muy nerviosa — Se abanico la cara con la palma de la mano.

— Pero valió la pena, Inuyasha se va a quedar con la boca abierta cuando te vea — Le guiñó un ojo, y su amiga rió — Es normal, yo también lo estuve en mi boda con Sesshomaru, y eso que solo tuvimos un par de invitados, ya sabes como él es tan "sociable" — Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Aún me parece mentira que hoy por fin vayamos a casarnos, y que mi felicidad te la deba precisamente a ti, su ex novia, y a Sesshomaru, que juraba odiarlo — Pero así huraño y todo lo amas.

Ella solo rió ante la verdad que acaba de decir la azabache — La vida a veces es muy extraña — Se encogió de hombros — Tal vez yo tendría que agradecerte a ti por aparecer en nuestras vidas, de no haberlo hecho, Inuyasha seguiría creyendo que me amaba, y yo hubiese rechazado a Sesshomaru por mi lealtad a él, y los tres seríamos infelices.

— Sí, tienes razón, todavía recuerdo el día en que Inu me confesó sus sentimientos — Sonrió.

Flashback

.

.

Kagome entró nerviosa a la habitación de Inuyasha, luego de que Rin le dijera, que el ambarino quería hablar con ella, él la miró fijamente y ambos se sonrojaron.

— Hola ¿Cómo te sientes? — Se acercó a la cama.

— Un poco mejor, gracias por venir — Sonrió.

— ¿Es cierto que le pediste a Rin que me dijera que querías hablar conmigo? — Se retorció los dedos nerviosa.

Él asintió — Mira Kagome yo… — Ella lo miraba expectante — Quiero, que tú, bueno…maldición — Masculló, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando aclarar sus ideas — Soy un desastre para esto, pero la verdad es que te quería decir que, me gustas — Kagome contuvo el aliento — Mejor dicho te amo, desde hace tiempo, pero estaba confundido, me sentía muy comprometido con Rin, y.. Bueno quiero preguntarte si tú..quisieras ser mi novia — Concluyó al fin, con sus mejillas ardiendo al rojo vivo.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, procesando sus palabras, Inuyasha pensó que la respuesta sería un rotundo no, cuando sintió como ella se arrojaba a sus brazos, sonrió complacido, la tomó del mentón y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios — ¿Eso es un sí?.

— Claro que sí, pensé que nunca me lo pedirías, parece un sueño — Sonrió — Te amo Inuyasha.

— Yo también te amo, Kagome.

* * *

— ¿No deberías estar abajo esperando a tu mujer? — Sesshomaru entró a la habitación de su hermano, y se recargó contra la pared, en su tan habitual pose.

El ambarino bufó — Las mujeres siempre se tardan muchísimo, y Kagome le gana a todas — Se ajustó el nudo de la corbata — ¿Rin y tú no deberían estarnos esperando?, recuerda que son los padrinos.

— Lo sé, ella fue a decirle a tu mujer que bajara, y me pidió que viniera a buscarte.

Inuyasha soltó una sonora carcajada — Quién diría que el frío y arrogante, Sesshomaru Taisho, terminaría recibiendo órdenes de su frágil esposa.

Sesshomaru separó la espalda de la pared, y golpeó la cabeza del menor — Idiota — Siseó.

— Oye, ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme en el día de mi boda? — Rugió.

— Solo por eso, no te golpeó la cara — Dijo con simpleza, encaminándose a la puerta, quedó con el pomo en la mano, al escuchar una carcajada ahogada del otro lado, abrió lentamente sabiendo quién se encontraba allí.

— Seis años después y ella sigue haciendo lo mismo — Pronunció Inuyasha con cansancio, tras la espalda de su hermano.

Rin soltó la carcajada que hacía unos minutos estaba aguantando — No puedo evitarlo, sus conversaciones son tan interesantes — Se sostuvo el estómago, e inhaló profundamente para recobrar el aliento, Sesshomaru la miró por el rabillo del ojo — Tu madre me pidió que te dijera que necesita hablar contigo, te espera en la sala.

Ambos jóvenes vieron como el mayor se perdía de su vista — ¿Estás feliz? — Lo cuestionó Rin.

— Mucho — La abrazó — En parte te la debo a ti, y al idiota de Sesshomaru, ambos contribuyeron a que hoy estuviera con Kagome, pero sabes que tú eres especial, me ayudaste a salir de la depresión en la que me dejó el enterarme de la verdad.

— Tú a mi también, luego de que tu hermano me rompió el corazón, me ayudaste a no sumirme en la tristeza — Le sonrió.

— ¿Nos fugamos? — La cuestionó con un gesto divertido.

— Tonto — Le golpeó suavemente el hombro — Kagome y Sesshomaru nos matarían — Rió.

— Tienes razón — Vamos o Kagome vendrá a buscarme y me arrastrará hasta el salón.

Rin asintió — Te quiero mucho Inuyasha — Besó una de sus mejillas.

— Yo también te quiero — Depositó un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios, que la dejó congelada en su sitio.

— ¿No vienes? — Preguntó sonriendo divertido, ya se encontraba en el pasillo, ella salió de su impresión y comenzó a seguirlo.

* * *

— Con que aquí estabas — Rin apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Sesshomaru que se encontraba en uno de los balcones de la mansión Taisho, mirando fijamente hacia el jardín — No me di cuenta cuando desapareciste de la fiesta.

Él se giró para abrazarla — Sabes que no me gustan las multitudes — Besó su cabeza.

Ella asintió — Se ven muy felices — Señaló hacia donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome, riendo animadamente, a su lado los padres de los ambarinos y de las dos jóvenes, los papás de Rin, después de varios meses aceptaron por fin la relación de su hija con Sesshomaru, aunque un par de advertencias por parte de ambos, le dejó bien claro al ambarino, que no le perdonarían una segunda vez.

— Sí — ¿Te arrepientes? — La miró a los ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De no estar con él.

Rin sonrió — Jamás, estoy feliz de mi elección, nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti — Le dio un corto beso en los labios, y él sonrió — Te amo — Susurró contra sus labios.

— También te amo Rin.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales a: gcfavela , Nurarihyon Kou Taisho

Haru, deja de hacer promesas que te serán difíciles de cumplir (Ríe nerviosa).

Hola mis queridas lectoras, un millón de disculpas por no haber podido subir el capi ayer como prometí, tuve un par de inconvenientes, y hoy estaba a las 3:00 de la mañana escribiendo, pero bueno todo sea por ustedes, así que aquí le traigo el último capi de este fic, que me llenó de emociones contradictorias, descubrí que manejo bastante bien la relación InuRin, aunque yo soy SessRin, InuxKagome.

Ya saben que para las que querían que este fic terminará con la pareja de nuestro querido Hanyou y la tierna niña de ojos chocolates, les escribiré un oneshot, no lo he terminado de armar bien en mi cabeza, pero sé que será en la era Sengoku.

Como les digo me gustó bastante el InuRin, quiero escribir un fic de ellos, pero no como este donde los dos hermanos se enfrentan por ella, sino uno totalmente distinto, me gustaría saber su opinión, please haganmelo saber en sus comentarios.

En cuanto a lo sucedido en este capi, que comprensiva es Rin, mira que no cualquier novia toma tan bien la competencia, y Kagome a pesar de que amaba a Inu mantenía sus distancias, me recordó bastante a lo que ella vivió en el anime por culpa de Kikyo, aquí si creo me salí bastante del carácter de Sessh, cuando se refería a su trato con Inu, pero en fin, necesitaba hacerlo así para que mostrara por lo menos un poco de su amor por su hermano, al final quedaron los cuatro felices y comiendo perdices, pero ese Inu es tremendo, mira que besar a la esposa de su hermano el día de su boday proponerle que se fugaran, si Sessh y Kagome se hubiesen enterado de seguro no le hubiese ido nada bien, jajaja. Pero comprendalo, él quería un besito de despedida, no es cierto es un perver, y en el final Sessh diciendo que la amaba awww, que afortunada eres Rin.

Ene esta historia no incluí bebés, porque en todasss las demás les he dejado descendencia, y aquí quise que fuera la diferencia.

Bueno, como siempre deseo que les guste, y que me lo hagan saber en sus comentarios.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos.


End file.
